After the Black Smoke
by b0jangles
Summary: When Bo gets kidnapped by The Wanderer, Tamsin is determined to rescue the succubus. This involves a strange amulet, a bond, a showdown between family and ultimately a whole lot of Valkubus feels. Rated M for later chapters. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hale had no idea what was going on upstairs. He thought Trick gave him the only key to the Dal, so whatever was going on wasn't good. He rushed upstairs to find the bar a mess. There was glass everywhere from the windows, the cabinets and the liquor bottles. The whole place reeked of alcohol which wasn't unusual but it was still overpowering. Hale's eyes immediately locked onto the card that was sat in the middle of a pile of glass. Upon further examination Hale noticed that the card in question had a very familiar feature on it. It had Bo, but for some reason her figure was raised slightly as though she had just been drawn on. The figure next to her was a man in a crisp black, pinstripe, suit with curly ginger hair and a long black wooden cane. His eyes were drawn to the title of the card 'The Wanderer'. He didn't know why but Hale knew something was wrong. And Hale knew only one person to call when something was wrong; Dyson. Unfortunately, Hale was well aware that Dyson had been kidnapped by humans. After all that is what had started this whole damn mess. After some deliberation he called the only person he knew who would be anywhere near Dyson if Bo was actually in this 'Wanderer' card; Tamsin.

* * *

Tamsin woke up to an annoying ringing sound that was only amplified by her awful headache. She had a moment of dizziness before she realised where she was. She sat up in a confused panic unsure why he had spared her again. Her eyes shifted to her left where an unconscious Dyson was laying.

'Shit, c'mon wolf-man wake up!'

She slapped his face a couple of times before he grabbed her wrists and growled. His eyes flashed wolf before he realised who was assaulting him.

'Tamsin? What's wrong what happened?'

'We had a bit of an accident'

Both of their heads turned to the flaming mess beside them. Tamsin's mind was going crazy with questioned but she still managed to tell Dyson where the phone was and to turn off the awful noise.

'Hale, it's Dyson. We are kind of stuck'

Tamsin zoned out from the conversation after realising she didn't care at all what the wolf and the siren were talking about. There was only one thing on her mind, Bo. She kept thinking about how she forgave her even after she tried to kill her. She was so noble. Why was she so fucking perfect? It just made it that much harder to do her job. A job that she knew now she could never do. Not after everything that Bo had done for her.

'Hey Tamsin'

'What?' she snapped at the wolf unknowingly.

'Hale is sending a car, but something is wrong'

Her mind immediately went back to Bo.

'What now? It's Bo isn't it?' Her heart was racing and her head was spinning.

'It's Bo'

The Valkyrie's heart sank. If he thinks he saved me just to make me suffer by taking her away he has another thing coming.

* * *

Kenzi's favourite song was blasting over the radio causing her to 'rock out' wildly while attempting to drive at the same time. Bruce had to grab the steering wheel on multiple occasions to avoid drifting into another lane and crashing into an unsuspecting civilian. The music was so loud that Kenzi almost didn't here her phone ring. Even when she did hear it she delegated the role of answering it to Bruce, who was having a hard time moving in the small car anyway without having to reach for Kenzi's phone.

'Brucie would ya get that for me?'

'Hello, Kenzi's phone. Bruce speaking' Bruce's voice was incredibly low and shocked Hale who was on the other end of the phone.

'Hello, it's Hale, is Kenzi there'

'Two seconds she's driving. Kenzi, it's Hale'

'Kenzi stopped 'rocking out' immediately at the siren's name. She turned the music off and grabbed her phone from Bruce, giving the gentle giant a shock. He wondered why she had this reaction but accepted Kennzi's actions and began listening intently to the conversation.

'Hi Hale, what's up?' Kenzi was trying, and failing, to sound disinterested.

'Kenz, I don't know where you're at but you need to get back to the Dal, Bo may be in trouble'

'Shit, okay. I'm on my way'. Whatever plan she had in mind was blown away when she thought her best friend was in danger. Bo was more than just Kenzi's best friend. Over the past three years Bo had become a sister to Kenzi, she definitely loved her more than half of her own family.

Kenzi hung up, tossed her phone at bruce who only just managed to catch it and did a sudden U-turn which almost caused a motorway accident and a heart attack where bruce was concerned.

'Where are we going?'

'The Dal'

Bruce was overjoyed at the fact the young girl had chosen not to turn up at massimo's cabin. There was no way of determining what exactly that fae potion Kenzi was after would cause. And frankly Bruce already cared too much for her to let her find out.

* * *

Everyone was in the Dal worrying about Bo. The tension was building slowly until Hale finally spoke.

'I think something has happened to Bo'

He placed 'The Wanderer' card on the table in front of everyone. Tamsin gasped when she saw the card. She knew that he had taken her but it wasn't a reality until that moment, when her eyes saw Bo's image etched into the card. She had to hold her tears back and steady her voice before speaking.

'He has her.'

'Who is he?' Dyson was getting angry because Tamsin knew something he didn't. Something that could potentially save Bo.

'Her father, thats who' Tamsin spat.

The room went quiet as everyone processed what Tamsin had just said.

'This guy is Bo's father?' Kenzi sounded confused and helpless. She hated being so clueless but in this instance she knew she wasn't the only one feeling this way.

'Yes this guy is Bo's father and he's a very dangerous man.'

'How dangerous?' Hale was getting more worried with every sentence that came out of Tamsin's mouth.

'Very. Look guys, I know who Bo's father is. I know where they are and I know how to get there. The only thing I don't know is what he wants with Bo.'

The room went silent again as though everyone was waiting for Tamsin to finish her story and spill everything about this man. His identity, his intentions. She was just trying to figure out a way to tell them without having them all turn against her.

'Look, i'm not the type to explain myself so listen up. This may never happen again' Tamsin steadied her breathing and continued.

'Bo's father is Odin. He has taken her to Asgard and there is only one way to get to her from earth, but it's gonna take a lot of smarts to get us all there. Everyone but Kenzi will know that Valkyries are controlled by Odin, we're his bitches. Odin sent me here to find Bo and bring her to him. What he wasn't counting on was what would happen when I found her. Not to go into to much detail here as i'm not good with this shit but I am not going to let anything happen to her, okay. You with me so far?'

Everyone in the room nodded, even Bruce was listening intently. He was starting to feel like he knew Bo and wanted to have a role in what was starting to sound like a rescue mission.

'Anyway we need to find Bo and bring her back before he can do anything to her. Now there is only one way into Asgard from here. Through the Northern lights'

'Through the Northern lights? Are you fucking insane tam-tam?' Kenzi was outraged by the seemingly stupid comment of the Valkyrie. Stupid until she realised that this was common knowledge and she looked like the Stupid one.

Hale felt a pang in his heart when Kenzi looked away from everyone to try and hide her wounded pride. He wanted to hug her and comfort her. But this was not the time. It was time to save Bo. And if they were gonna do it, they had a lot of planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"Okay so here's what's gonna happen" I began to speak and the room immediately became silent. Everyone was listening to me, at first I was a little bit intimidated. The words I was about to speak were going to decide the fate of the succubus. My heart warmed at the thought of her and I shut the feeling away. It disappeared as fast as it had arrived and after that I was composed enough to tell everyone my plan.

"Kenzi, you are going to go with me to antarctica."

"Time is of the essence so we need to be as quick as possible. We wouldn't want anything to happen to everyones favourite succubus would we?" I asked in a snarky tone, even though all I could think about was how much it would crush me if we didn't get the amulet on time and I couldn't save Bo.

"Dyson, Hale, Bruce, you are going to stay here and try and find the information we need to use the amulet. Like Trick said, that's the part that no-one knows. Not even him I assume."

Dyson tried to protest but I shut him up extremely quickly with my signature glare that meant I didn't have time for his shit right now.

"When I get the amulet and you figure out how to use it, I'm going to Alaska. There's a passage, a portal for Valkyries. We have to be wearing our full armour when we go through and the reflection of moonlight on the metal creates what the humans know as the aurora borealis (the northern lights). You can't follow me so don't try. When I go there your job's are to track down Lauren." I winced at the name. She was the one Bo really cared for, even if they were on a break.

* * *

Kenzi arrived at the warp station with Tamsin in no less than 3 hours since the blonde had explained her master plan. She was wearing what she deemed a suitable outfit for the antarctic: a pair of bright red jeans, accessorised by her favourite black lace up boots; one of her signature corsets, complete with lace detailing, that pushed her chest out to a dangerous point and a giant blue duffel coat that Hale had convinced her to wear. The look on her face let the everyone know just how displeased she was with his fashion taste but she could only object so much considering how cold the antarctic was. It's not like she had any type of coat lying around anyway, and she'd rather wear that than freeze to death.

"What do we do now? I'm not sure I know what's meant to happen but it needs to happen faster If this" Kenzi said waving her hand around her face and body in a fluid circular motion "gorgeous hunk of pure hearted human is gonna drink the magic well water."

Tamsin scoffed and started forward towards the doors of the warp station, with Kenzi close behind. The two brushed past the door through to the practically empty warp station waiting room. Tamsin took a number from the machine and proceeded to sit down next to Kenzi.

After a moment or two of silence their number was called and they went to the counter. A tall afro-Caribbean woman was standing behind the counter waiting to send them on their way. She was wearing a lime green blouse with a name tag attached to it that read '_Rosa'._

"Number please" The woman took a second to verify their number then began to speak again "Okay where can I send you girls. Barbados? Hawaii? I'm assuming this little trip is all about fun for you two. Girls holiday, am I right?"

"No." Tamsin snapped, clearly uninterested in the time-wasting nonsense that the woman was spewing. "We need to go here." The Tall woman said, sliding a piece of paper across the counter towards Rosa. "Okay, well hang on tight, keep your arms and legs in a safe position and enjoy the ride."

* * *

"Where am I? What was-" "Oh shut up would you, we're here." Kenzi was cut off by a clearly agitated valkyrie. Tamsin was always a bitch but she was never this on edge. "Hey calm down valkubitch, the Kenz was just momentarily confused that's all."

Unphased by the younger woman's comment, Tamsin began to search for the well. Surely enough she found it. The antiquated stone looked like it was ready to crumble, but it had to be the well. Being cautious, the blonde chose to throw a snowball in the direction of the well. Surely enough, it had hit off of an imaginary wall surrounding the well. "Okay time to go."

"What? I'm not going near that." Kenzi protested. "Did you not just see what it did to that snowball? Flambeyed. The Kenz is not on tonights menu so you can figure out something else to..." Kenzi was stopped by Tamsin's strong arm pushing her head first towards the forcefield. Lucky for the human it seemed to have allowed her through unscathed. "Can't get rid of me that easily!"

Kenzi turned slowly, allowing herself a moment to admire the magnificent image in front of her. There was a gorgeous crystal well in the centre of the dome created by the forcefield. It's walls were refracting light onto the snow surrounding it. Kenzi took a step towards the well and felt a strong pulling sensation coming from her stomach. Her eyes locked to a silver ladle attached to the side of the well and she slowly made her way towards it.

"Dude what am I supposed to do?"

"Drink the water! Stupid fucking human" The last part of the blonde's speech was barely audible but the raven haired woman knew she had said something. Ignoring that fact Kenzi pushed forward and grabbed the ladle.

Kenzi brought the cool ladle to her lips and began to drink the soothing water. She felt a warmth surround and rush into her, seeping into her pores. A woman, who wasn't a woman but more of a spirit, ascended from the well. It was like she was a part of the structure. She was there but she wasn't. The woman had long golden hair that ran down her back and around her shoulders. The woman's ice blue eyes bored into Kenzi as though searching for something. A smile appeared on the ethereal woman's face, it seemed as though she had found whatever she was looking for.

"My name is Freyja, I am the mother of Valkyries. What do you seek from me young one?"

Kenzi looked shellshocked and tried to be as formal as possible, sensing that this woman or spirit or whatever she was demanded respect; Kenzi certainly wasn't going to deny her that.

"Hello, Fre.. Freyja. I'm Kenzi and" her nerves got the better of her and she began to spill out her heart to Freyja. "Look i'm sorry for bothering you but I need you to please do me a solid and tell me where your amulet is..."

"My amulet? Why do you seek it young one?"

"I need it to save BoBo, oh i'm sorry erm Ysabaeu. Daughter of Aife.. Grandaughter of Trick, the blood sage, oh and yeah Daughter of Odin."

"You speak of the unaligned Succubus?" Freyja's eyes widened in anticipation. She was clearly pleased by whatever the human was suggesting so Kenzi decided to continue her plea. Not without a snarky comment or two, that wouldn't be Kenzi.

"Wow, millions of years in a well and you still manage to keep up with the times."

"I can see in your heart why you seek to save the Succubus, and I will not deny you that which you seek. But be warned, only blood may curse blood. There is no other way. If you understand, which I see you do, I grant you this. The information you seek you shall now find. Follow your heart to where the amulet lies."

* * *

A sharp pain took hold of Kenzi's arm. She looked down to find a glowing heart imbedded in her palm. 'Follow my heart' the human whispered to herself as she began to head towards the barrier. The second she stepped out of the barrier her and Tamsin were warped back to the Dal. The young goth girl took a moment to get her balance. When she realised herself and the blonde were safely back at the Dal, she began to speak again.

"Kenzi do you know where the amulet is? Kenzi? For god's sake woman!"

Kenzi stared at her palm again. "Yeah, chill TamTam, I know what to do. We better do it fast though, before you have a cardiac."

Kenzi had followed the heart in her hand and got the amulet. It only took 3 fae, a human, an almost engagement and a promise of a favour to get them back to the Dal with the amulet in one piece. Kenzi was just grateful she hadn't lost any limbs in the process.

Tamsin had just finished packing when Kenzi burst through the door of the Dal. "Got it!"

"Great. I'm gonna go now. Good luck finding the good ol' doctor." Tamsin grabbed the amulet and sped off immediately.

"Wait there was a prophecy!" Tamsin stopped, pausing reluctantly to hear this piece of information which could actually be of some use to her.

"Well spit it out!"

"Okay so there was this creepy dude and she was blue and she said... she said.."

"Kenzi" It was a warning to hurry, and the young goth girl knew it.

"Okay, Okay. She said:

When the unaligned chooses,

her fate will seal all.

But if she tries alone,

it will be her downfall.

Only one must help,

and this must be her choice.

With the decision she'll be paired,

If it is by her own voice.

Only when she learns how to look and to see,

the world will return to how it is meant to be."

"Okay."

"So I don't even get a thank you?!" Kenzi called out after the blonde. When she didn't get a reply she began to mumble something in Russian before deciding to have a nap. Surely she was aloud a small amount of rest before the next task the valkyrie had set the group.

* * *

Tamsin had been on the road for days now and decided she needed a break. She was in the last leg of the journey to the portal, but would need her rest to make it to valhalla safely.

She opted for a B&B that was already on her chosen route to the Valkyrie's passageway.

She pulled her rental car into the parking lot of the run down motel. She had been driving for little over an hour and it was beginning to get dark. She paid for her room, in cash of course, and proceeded to find it. Room 202. She opened the door and glanced around after hauling her bag onto the bed.

"I suppose it'll have to do." She whispered to herself.

The room was pitiful. There was an old rickety bed that desperately needed replacing, a bedside table and a TV. Attached to the mediocre living area was a small toilet and shower. The Valkyrie took a quick look around and decided it was time for her to rest. She didn't even bother to take her clothes off before she fell into a rigid slumber.

"_Bo? what are you doing here? I'm on my way to rescue you."_

"_Shhh Tamsin, i'm fine. I'm here"_

_My eyes looked at the figure before me. Clad in nothing but a lace bra and panties. My mouth went dry and my eyes widened as I raked my gaze down her luscious body. My lustful eyes travelled up her long smooth legs, over her toned flat stomach and around her gorgeous perky breasts before they eventually connected with her deep brown eyes. Eyes filled with lust and something else entirely. Ignoring the look I couldn't quite place, I began to edge closer to the succubus, giving in to the desire i've tried to hide for so long. I could feel her breath on my lips now. She was so close..._

"Well well, what do we have here? I'd say everyone's favourite Valkyrie has grown a little soft spot for my daughter. Wouldn't you say so Tamsin?"

Tamsin's eyes snapped round to a tall figure clad in a pinstripe suite, with a cane by his side.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tamsin spat. Rage building inside her the longer she looked at the man.

"That's no way to speak to your master, now is it?"

"You don't control me."

"Oh but I think you'll find I do."

A mirage appeared in the man's hand. A jail cell, dark and bleak. There was someone in it. The Valkyrie's eyes widened with realisation and she began to shout at Odin.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?!"

"Relax Tamsin, she's fine. We are just waiting for you. You better come quick, I don't know how much longer she's going to last before I finally crack her." A wry grin appeared on the man's face. It widened into a smirk. He lunged at the valkyrie and plunged a dagger into her side. Se dodged swiftly, but was still caught just above her hip. He smirked again and with a wave of his hand he was gone.

* * *

Tamsin jumped out of bed covered in sweat. Still wearing yesterday's clothes. She glanced at the clock. _4:30 am. _After she calmed herself down she went into the bathroom. The blonde peeled her clothes off and jumped in the shower. The second the water began to trickle down her back she felt a sharp pain at her side. Glancing at her hip she noticed that there was a cut where Odin had tried to stab her. _Shit. It wasn't a dream. _The image of Bo trapped in the jail cell flashed through Tamsin's head and she began to panic._ I need to get to her now._

It had taken the valkyrie only moments to get back to her car and resume her trip_. _She was now nearing the Valkyrie warp station and she knew she needed a plan to get inside. It wasn't by accident that she hadn't used the damn passage since the 1800's. She was contemplating whether or not her armour would be where it was when she left it last. Before the valkyrie could contemplate it anymore she pulled up to the start of a forest at the edge of Alaska. The passage was 50 miles north of Tamsin's current position. And she knew It was going to be a long hike, especially because she was going to be left alone with her thoughts. It was never a punishment to her, being alone. The valkyrie enjoyed the time she had to just do anything she wanted, go wherever she wanted. The only thing that made it so bad for her now is that she had someone to concentrate her thoughts on. Bo. The succubus was gradually chipping away at her walls and Tamsin was letting her. The blonde hadn't even known Bo a year ago and now she was the single most important person to the valkyrie. Tamsin had never cared for anyone the way she cared for Bo, in any of her lifetimes. That's what she was trying to say when she decided to clamber into the succubus' bathtub fully clothed. Right now all she could wonder is if Bo felt the same. And if she did, what the two women were going to to about it when Bo was safe. After all Bo still had Lauren. She still loved Lauren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

Bo woke with a fright. The succubus thought she had a dream that Tamsin and her dad were talking but she couldn't be sure. All she remembered is how Tamsin was dressed. She was in that blue leather jacket that Bo loved with her white tank top, the one that hugged her abs tightly, accentuating the smooth curve of her hips. And those tight black jeans... The brunette felt her hunger spike and her eyes flashed blue, she was practically drooling. _Wow, just thinking about her makes me crazy._ Bo's head was reeling for the 3rd time since she been taken to visit her father. _I've never felt like that from just thinking about someone._

She sat herself up in the bed having a sudden flashback that Odin had hurt Tamsin. Her whole body filled with rage before she had a chance realise it was a dream. Once she was relaxed and her breathing was back to normal she took a moment to take in her surroundings. Bo was in a kingsize bed surrounded by complete luxury. The whole room was clad in expensive furnishings; an oak bedside table and closet were situated to her right, and large floor to ceiling windows exposed her to the magnificent view of Asgard on her left. Despite all of this expense there was no door. Bo chastised herself for not being able to stay awake longer knowing he had moved her from the cell she was staying after she had fell asleep the previous night. Despite all of the thoughts swirling around in her head there was only one constant, Tamsin.

All of a sudden a door appeared in front of the brunette who had only just finished getting ready. A fully armoured valkyrie, who looked suspiciously similar to Tamsin, walked through the door and stood, arms crossed against her chest, shoulders back with her head high.

"Odin wants to see you, now."

"Wow, nice to see that all valkyries are polite. Way to live up to my expectations there …."

"Aria."

"Aria." Bo repeated. The valkyrie looked at the shorter woman expectantly.

"What?" She huffed, looking genuinely confused as to what her next move was meant to be.

"Odin wants to see you." the valkyrie spat out again. Clearly annoyed that she was forced to repeat herself.

"Care to lead the way? I don't exactly have a GPS on me." The succubus was being extremely hostile and she knew it. "I'm sorry i'm just on edge."

Eventually the pair came to a set of huge oak doors, covered in intricate markings. Bo assumed it was the entrance to the great hall she had previously been in. When the doors opened she spotted Odin, sitting at a rather modest looking table ready to start his meal.

"Ahh my daughter. How are you? You must be famished, please sit. Eat."

The brunette knew she didn't want to be anywhere near this man but she couldn't deny herself food. She hadn't eaten in 3 days and was clearly hungry.

The second she sat down she wished she hadn't. Odin's agenda was blatantly obvious and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"Bo I brought you here for a reason. Do you know what that reason is?"

"Oh and here I thought you were just inviting me for some father-daughter bonding."

"Bo, i'm going to say this once and once only. You have something I need. Power. You are the most powerful Fae to come into existence since, well since me. You have the blood of a god, a blood sage and a powerful succubus."

"Okay and what does this have to do with why i'm here?"

"I'm trapped here Ysabeau, in this realm. I cannot leave, well not for long at least. That is where I need your help. I need you and your power to hep me escape this prison i'm in. I've been here for millennia and I can't take it anymore."

_Why is he telling me this. I just want to go home._

"Bo, are you listening?"

"Yes I am. But that doesn't mean I know why i'm here or why you're telling me all of this."

"I need your help to release me. You are the only one with the power to reverse this curse."

"And why would I wan't to do that?"

"Because I can make you powerful Bo. I can give you everything and you will rule -"

"No." She cut off Odin mid sentence.

"How dare you?" Her father was becoming increasingly angry.

"Look I said no, you can ask me again and the answer will always be No. You just told me I was super duper powerful so why do I need you?"

Odin was enraged and had to stop himself from reaching out and striking the succubus.

"Get her away from me. Take her to her room to think. I'm sure she'll come to the right decision eventually." Last night's smirk reappeared on his angled face.

Bo sighed as she was taken back to her room by the same valkyrie who escorted to the grand hall.

"Thanks." Bo turned to the valkyrie and gave her an appreciative look before the valkyrie disappeared along with the door.

Bo let her body fall carelessly on the bed and let her mind drift back to thoughts of the gorgeous valkyrie that seemed to be constantly occupying her mind.

* * *

The succubus woke again, surrounded by the luxurious furnishings of the bedroom she had come to think of has her personal prison cell. The expensive furnishings had become a reminder of the fact she was Asgard with her ridiculously twisted father. Every day he called for Bo to have dinner with him and ask her the same thing.

"Will you help me Bo?"

Her answer was always the same. Never faltering in her resolve and confidence she would reply with a single syllable "No."

He would get angry and simply order that she be sent back to her room, and she would saunter away with a scowl on her face. Bo was beginning to become tired of the constant questions and expectations from her father. It wouldn't be long before she snapped at him and did something she would regret. _Come on guys where are you? Tamsin? Dyson? Anyone? _Bo had been in Asgard for almost a week. Her father had informed her that time worked differently here than it did back home. She had been trying to figure out how different it was. She didn't want to find herself home one day and realise millennia had passed while she had been held prisoner. A strange thought crossed Bo's mind whilst she was lying on her hugely oversized bed. _When was the last time I fed? Why am I not hungry? _Assuming it was something to do with her current location Bo dismissed the thought and allowed herself to relax. As much as she hated to admit it she was actually enjoying not being hungry for Chi. It was giving her time to think, and lord knows she had been doing a lot of that. Mostly about Tamsin and Lauren of course. Not even about Lauren the person but the letter she left the succubus at the Dal. If Bo only knew what was in that letter she thought she could get closure from the relationship. The constant worrying about Lauren before she had been taken by her father was taking it's tole on the brunette, especially considering the fact that she had decided a while ago that their 'break' wasn't really a break. As much as she hated it Lauren was only human and Bo physically needed more, which Lauren couldn't handle. Not that she didn't try, she just wasn't built for that type of trust. Not when her background was so sketchy. Not to mention the fact that Lauren and her had been so different. God knows she loved her but they had so many opposing views on everything. They had contradicting opinions about everything that mattered to Bo. The final straw for the couple was when Lauren chose not to trust her when Kenzi was missing. That left a dent in the Succubus' armour that Lauren just couldn't repair. The brunettes thoughts ran away with her and she began to drift to sleep again.

* * *

_When she opened her eyes she was in a forest. The cool air surrounded her causing goosebumps to spring up or her skin. The smell of grass, damp wood and water filled her nose as she breathed in. It was so refreshing, Bo felt invigorated. Her eyes finally focused to the new light and she caught sight of something in her peripheral vision. Bo turned to find none other than the infamous valkyrie who had been in her mind all week resting on a huge tree trunk. Golden locks of hair were splayed across her face, some tendrils managing to fall down her shoulders. Bo couldn't help but stare at Tamsin, trying to take in all of her features making sure she'd remember the image if it was suddenly taken away from her. Tamsin stirred in her sleep and scrunched up her nose in that way that makes Bo's heart melt. The succubus continued to survey the valkyrie in front of her, allowing her eyes to rake up and down the blonde's perfect form. Her eyes travelled to the valley of Tamsin's breasts and her breath hitched at the sight. Tamsin stirred again, this time allowing her eyes to open slightly. She instantly caught sight of the brunette and began to move into a defensive position before she realised who was actually in front of her._

_Bo nudged forward, wanting to touch the valkyrie and see if she was really there. Still the sceptic however Tamsin's body tensed and she resumed the defensive position._

"_Tamsin. It's me."_

_Tamsin's eyes widened at the voice and her body started to visibly relax. 'No one could fake that voice' she thought to herself._

"_Bo?"_

"_The one and only"_

_The valkyrie's face was changing constantly, portraying the range of emotions that were washing over her at that moment. Without another word the Valkyrie began to approach Bo, clearly still sceptical. However this time she was sceptical that Bo was really there in front of her, within arms reach. Holding out a hand to urge her closer Bo also began to walk forward until their two hands collided. The pair beamed at the contact, overjoyed at the reality of their fingers interlocking. The succubus' hand burned at the contact and she lunged forward. Attacking the blonde's face with her own. Their lips collided, each immediately responding to the welcome kiss. Tamsin began to trace her tongue across the brunettes lower lip begging for entrance, which the succubus gladly granted. The second Tamsin's tongue slid into her mouth Bo began to reciprocate. The two battling for dominance, massaging their tongues together with extreme force. The kiss rose began to build until it was a flurry of teeth and tongue, a battle of wills. The pair broke apart, each of them gasping for air. Bo rested her forehead on the succubus' own, hoping she had poured her feelings into the long awaited kiss. Praying that she had done so she threw her walls back up, the moment of vulnerability disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. "Looks like someone is happy to see me." The valkyrie grinned smugly._

"_Well, yeah. I've been counting on you rescuing me."_

_Tamsin's body tensed again. The succubus felt the reaction to her words and began to speak again still refusing to remove her hands from the blonde's hips;almost afraid if she did the valkyrie would vanish._

"_It's okay Tamsin i'm fine."_

"_You're not fine, you're with him!"_

_The Valkyrie ended the contact as she began to pace, trying to figure out how she was even seeing the succubus right now._

"_Where are you Bo? How did you get here?"_

"_I- I don't know. One second I was asleep and the next-"_

_"Wait." The valkyrie interrupted her "You were asleep?" Seeing the brunette nod she began to mumble to herself "How can she do that? I thought only he could do that"_

_Seeing Tamsin's obvious distress at something Bo began to speak._

"_Look Tamsin, I don't know how i'm here but I am so we need to work on keeping me here. For some reason I feel like this is all a dream."_

"_It is Bo" The succubus' brow furrowed as she took in what the Valkyrie was saying. "It's something he does, your father. He can communicate with people in their dreams, even touch them. That's how we y'know earlier." Tamsin daren't utter the words, as though doing so would some how open her up to rejection. Rejection she wasn't ready for._

"_Okay... I think I understand. But if you're right how do I get home permanently. He has me in a room. Without a door! There's no way out."_

"_We have to defeat him Bo. It's the only way."_

"_Tamsin do you know how powerful he is?" It was a stupid question all things considered but she didn't care._

"_Valkyries are Odin's bitches, of course I know how fucking powerful he is.."_

_Bo's image began to flicker in front of Tamsin. "Shit. Look Bo, i'm on my way. Just hang on okay. And whatever you do, don't let him into your head Bo!"_

_Tamsin tried to grab the succubus but she was already gone. She could feel herself drifting back into her own consciousness. _

Bo awoke with a gasp. "What just happened?" she could still taste the Valkyrie's lips on her own, so she knew what she had just experienced was real. _Just wait for me she said. All I have to do is wait._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

Tamsin woke seconds after the succubus disappeared from her dream. She had fell asleep in the forest at the half way point of her journey, again needing to rest. She was at the end of her life cycle and these little reminders were becoming a hindrance to the dying valkyrie.

Before she moved she took a moment to examine the amulet. _So you took me to Bo last night? _In her mind it was the only logical explanation, so she accepted it. The cobalt amulet was mesmerizing. The blonde had to pry her eyes away from it though, she knew she didn't have time for such things when she had a job to do.

From the position of the sun she could tell she had only been asleep for a few hours and she didn't intend on wasting any more time. If he had her he was working on her, as well as her subconscious. The valkyrie figured in Bo's time she would have been in Asgard for a week which means she had held out longer than most; hopefully she could hold out a little longer until Tamsin arrived.

Tamsin slowly made her way to the summit of the mountain. Pushing her body to it's limits. Any human would have died from the feat she had just accomplished but Tamsin was strong, even for a dying valkyrie. Directly in front of the blonde was the entrance to a cave. Deceivingly insignificant looking from the outside but extremely large on the inside. The valkyrie dragged her supplies to the inside of the cave and through a tunnel. The tunnel's end widened to show a huge marble room. Decorated with tapestries, not unlike the main throne room in Asgard. At her sides stood two doors. Both containing endless amounts of Valkyrie armour. All she had to do was find her own. Tamsin dropped her bag and headed towards the door on her right. She weaved her way through the seemingly endless stacks of armour until she found the exact place where she left her own marvellous set. Without hesitating the valkyries began to suit up. She hated this armour when she was still serving in Odin's army, but she had a strong sense of nostalgia as she continued to place the familiar metal segments in the correct place on her body.

Her mind flashed back to the day the armour was given to her. It was a cool, not unlike any other in Asgard but it was different. The air was full of anticipation at the upcoming graduation for that decade's graduating valkyries. Thousands of years spent training for this moment where she could finally become a real valkyrie and serve Odin were finally coming to a close. She relished the moment, her body tingling with excitement at her future possibilities. How naïve she was.

Realising she would have to remove her jacket to put on the armour, Tamsin reluctantly stripped the article from her torso, exposing her toned upper body. Her biceps bulged as she heaved the breastplate towards her front. The armour felt like ice upon her chest and forced her nipples into a strong peak. If only the succubus could see her now. She wouldn't be able to control herself. Tamsin only ever wore her chest armour, claiming that the rest restricted her movement. This time however she chose to be cautious and also wore her greaves and vambraces. The gentle curves of the metal accentuated Tamsin's near perfect figure to an unbelievable point. People had always told her she looked good in her armour and she knew it was true.

Not wanting to waste any more time the blonde began to race back to the huge room. The amulet clattering against her breastplate was a constant reminder of her mission. After collecting her bag of weapons, the valkyrie found herself standing in front of the warp station, praying she would be granted access. After all, this realm was Odin's and she had no reason to believe he hadn't put precautions into place. She reluctantly stepped onto the platform. Before she could think about that she was transported back to her former home. Weapons and all. She quickly surveyed the area for any signs of a threat or trap. When she found none she stepped down from the platform and began her journey.

"_Time to save a succubus"._

Tamsin had been traveling for two days on horseback when she finally reached Odin's palace. It would have taken her a lot longer if her sisters had been less stubborn and changed the location of the stables. Tamsin hopped off of her horse, patting him once firmly on the neck to signal that she no longer required his assistance. She pulled her hair tie from the back of her head, finally allowing her golden locks to cascade down to her shoulders; still covered in the armour she had donned 2 days ago. _Here's where the real fun begins._

The valkyrie went into stealth mode almost immediately after stepping down from her horse. She was situated at the edge of a forest directly facing the east wall of the castle. She had been stationed there in her younger years so knew about a secret passageway the other valkyries were oblivious of. The blonde had found during her rounds. She was always a little more perceptive than the other valkyries but still found it strange that such a thing would have gone unnoticed by the rest of her sisters also stationed there over the years.

The blonde was edging towards slowly, trying to keep as inconspicuous as possible. She allowed herself a moment of triumph when she managed to locate and enter the secret tunnel. She had to constantly pull the amulet around her neck into place so it didn't clatter off of her breast plate. She had already tried taking it off to put it somewhere else but every time she went to move it, it was like it had sensed her actions before hand and made it impossible for her to remove it. That wasn't the only thing the amulet was doing to her though. Since her talk with Bo two nights ago she had been picking up fragments of the succubus' thought processes. Almost like she did with her sister valkyries, except when Bo's voice came it silenced all others. Tamsin didn't know whether to be thrilled at the sound of Bo's voice or horrified at the fact it was there. Only Odin had ever been able to tap into the valkyrie link before and the whole thing was giving Tamsin an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She also began to sense things more clearly. As a valkyrie her senses and instincts were pretty much outstanding but with the amulet they were even better. She began to preempt things that she should have no idea were coming. For example she had happened to avoid a bunch of water nymphs on her way to the palace simply because she felt a pull to go to her left. When she was on higher ground she realised she was right to do so as she had bi-passed a lack full of the siren like Fae who would surely have cost her precious time she didn't have.

In the time Tamsin had been processing these thoughts, she had manage to come to the end of the tunnel almost on autopilot. When she stepped out from behind the tapestry at the end of the tunnel she realised it was like she had never left. Everything was the same; the smell, the sounds, everything. A chill ran through Tamsin's spine as if warning her to still be cautious, because although things may seem to be the same they were distinctly different.

Bo felt a chill in the air, as if something was changing, or about to change. She had been relatively content for the past two days, considering her unexpected dream meeting with Tamsin. Although she had still been taken to see her father regularly she chose to heed Tamsin's warning and became more stoic. She barely talked to the man who would sit opposite her but sometimes it was like she could feel him probing her mind. Whenever she felt that she instantly threw barriers up. It was like an instinct, she wasn't sure how she could do it. It just happened. Whenever it did happen her father would grin smugly as though she was falling into his trap, giving in to what he wanted. She told herself it was imagined but she couldn't get that wry smile out of her mind. T was as if it had become a permanent picture at the forefront of her brain.

Since her meeting with Tamsin Bo's behaviour towards her father wasn't the only thing that had changed. She was beginning to notice slight differences in her self and her abilities. The first change being how strong she felt all the time. She felt like she could destroy buildings if she wanted to. The thought that this was because of Tamsin in some way was fleeting and usually brushed off and blamed on her current location as it had been before. She still hadn't fed but was begging to regain some of her hunger. The valkyrie had clearly sent her libido into overdrive with that kiss. Bo's heart warmed at the memory that she prayed was real. For all she could remember the taste and feel of the succubus, she knew how dangerous it could be to allow yourself to believe something so far fetched. Yeah Tamsin had always been there for her and helped her but that didnt meant she cared for Bo in any way. Considering that she was snarky and closed off more often than not, the succubus had began to think she was making their encounters up. She certainly wasn't expecting what happened in Brazenwood or her bath tub, but she wasn't opposed to the idea of it all being true. She was actually finding the idea increasingly more appealing.

"Something on your mind Ysabeau?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with daddy dearest" Her voice laced with venom.

"Feisty as always I see". The succubus just stared at Odin, hoping she was conveying the right amount of hatred.

"Oh and you should know, you aren't going crazy. You are hearing the valkyrie"

"What?" Bo almost choked on the piece of food she was chewing on.

"You heard me Bo, I don't like to repeat myself." It was a statement and she understood that no further explanation on the matter would be granted.

It was true that she had been hearing the valkyrie. Little whispers in the soft voice rang through her mind regularly but she had assumed she was making it up or that she had heard one of the other random valkyries outside her bedroom at night. They voice had been getting progressively louder and clearer. The succubus relished the moment when she would catch a seemingly full sentence or thought. She swore one night she heart something along the lines of '_I can't love her, can I?'. _Bo's heart almost stopped, she hadn't stopped thinking about It since. Well not since about 60 seconds ago when her father had told her she wasn't making it up.

"You may leave Bo. I think we've talked enough today."

Bo stood up and walked away as if almost on autopilot. She followed the Valkyrie back to her room and proceeded to sit on the bed. The second she sat down she felt something inside her change. A feeling of anticipation washed over her, as if something was about to happen. She tensed up, ready to jump into a fighting stance Tamsin had taught her. She waited like this until she heard a noise. The noise of a door that wasn't supposed to exist beginning to open.

_Tamsin had begun to edge her way round a corner when she heard the distinct noise of a fully armoured valkyrie walking towards her. Accompanied by a much softer beat of footsteps following the same direction. Tamsin knew it was Bo. She didn't know how but she felt it. Always the one to follow instincts she kept herself hidden whilst watching for the pair. The valkyrie wasn't disappointed when she finally laid eyes on the gorgeous succubus that had occupied her thoughts for the majority of the last 6 months. She watched Bo enter the doorway, and watched it disappear. 'Fuck, how am I going to get in there now?' Before Tamsin could think about it anymore the amulet around her neck began to glow. Suddenly she knew what to do. It was if the amulet was guiding her, telling her what to do as though it was built to do this and this only. Tamsin held her hand out and a door, just large enough for her to get through appeared in front of the Valkyrie. Without another thought she began to open the door. She slowly adjusted her actions to a steadier pace hoping that the succubus was at least smart enough to use something she had taught her. For the second time today she wasn't going to be disappointed._

Tamsin slowly entered the room, using every ounce of her willpower not to jump on the succubus. When she had straightened herself up and straightened her posture to a somewhat acceptable state she began to step forward closer to Bo. Sensing the action Bo stood up and swiftly changed into the position she knew Tamsin favoured. Expecting the movement Tamsin launched into a counter attack which ended up with the succubus wrapped in her arms, the brunette's intoxicated scent wafting into her nose, making her slightly dizzy. A breathy moan escaped Bo's mouth as she realised who's arms she was wrapped in, and that it wasn't a dream. Not wanting to break the contact Bo relaxed and began to settle into Tamsin's strong arms.

"Hey succulet, how've you been?" Tamsin's tone was calm but Bo could sense the emotion behind it forcing it's way to the surface.

"Tamsin-" Bo was cut off as Tamsin spun the succubus around so she was facing her. The valkyrie gazed longingly down at Bo trying to convey everything she couldn't say through her look. A look she hadn't given anyone. Ever. As if reading her mind Bo lunged forward and captured the Valkyrie's lips in her own. The two struggled for dominance for an eternity before the kiss finally began to soften. It became languid, slow and amazingly enjoyable. Each basking in the feeling of the others soft lips. The succubus pulled away from Tamsin reluctantly. Sucking the valkyrie's bottom lip into her mouth and releasing it with a pop as she returned her normal height.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me" The brunette smirked at her dazed counterpart allowing her words to sink in. When the valkyrie came back to her senses she hit Bo's arm playfully, expressing her dislike to the brunette's previous statement.

'_Ouch' _Bo expressed her pain internally, not wanting to show the valkyrie any weakness.

"What did you say?"

_'You heard that?' _Bo internalized her response without thinking. She hadn't had a conversation where she would have like to express exactly what she was thinking recently, so the response was natural.

"You did it again. How did you do that? Your mouth didn't move"

'_What is she doing? And why can I hear her?'_

"Wait, did you just say something?" The two women were extremely confused, even more so when they realised they were transferring emotions between each other. Bo began to feel Tamsin's confusion, as well as an overwhelming need to protect her, even though the pair were in no immediate danger. The brunette was warmed by the feeling and began to blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the Valkyrie. Immediately sensing that the situation was about to become awkward Tamsin began to speak.

"Wow, I guess we have a lot more to talk about than I thought" The valkyrie smiled and the two went to sit on the bed, both bracing themselves for what was sure to be a long conversation.

_Wait, If she can hear me? No the bond has happened in... Well it's never happened. I've only ever heard stories._

_"_What's the bond?" Bo questioned curiously.

"Nothing, stop listening to my thoughts. It's an invasion of privacy" Tamsin replied with a fake scowl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

Bo and Tamsin had been sitting on the huge bed for a while now and neither had bother to speak yet. They were just basking in each others presence, trying to take each other in. The blonde's eyes kept flitting to to the succubus' lips, which didn't go unnoticed by the other woman. _She better stop staring at me like that. _Bo could feel her eyes threatening to turn blue under the valkyries gaze and had to pull her attention away before something happened. Not that she didn't want it too she just thought there were better times for such things. Little did Bo know that the Valkyrie was still tuned into her thoughts and enjoying the internal battle ensuing in her mind, although she definitely didn't let the succubus know that.

Bo's eyes suddenly locked onto something. A glowing blue light was emanating from beneath Tamsin's breastplate. Before she could figure out what it was she had unknowingly sent out a wave of curiosity to the blonde who had definitely noticed where Bo was staring.

"See something you like?" Bo's mind was drawn back into the conversation when she realised what Tamsin had just said.

"Well yeah.. but y'know... I didn't mean." As cute as the succubus' stuttering was, and it was adorable, Tamsin knew she probably had something important to say so she needed the brunette to calm down. Tamsin could only think of one way to do this so she leaned in mid-sentence and cut the valkyrie of with a chaste kiss. It was much sweeter than she intended it to be so she pulled back almost immediately. Bo had a stupid grin on her face when she began to speak again

"Wow, I guess I should get flustered more often."

"Try not to make a habit of it succubus, I won't be so nice next time."

Bo could feel the older women retreating back behind her walls so chose to change back to the original subject before Tamsin could pull away any further.

"Er, what's that blue thing under your... your er-"

"Breastplate?"

"Yeah that."

Tamsin knew what the succubus was talking about and couldn't believe she had neglected to mention it sooner. Stripping off her breastplate, still fully believing she wasn't going to be able to remove the amulet, the blonde began her explanation.

"It's an amulet. The amulet of-" The amulet began to pull towards Bo tugging hard on the valkyrie's neck. The blonde removed it carefully and took that as a moment to think about what she'd do next. She was actually about to tell Bo the master plan she had been working on for days, knowing full well that Odin could be listening intently to everything the pair were saying. No doubt he already knew of the valkyrie's presence in Asgard. Tamsin began to test out the mental link she seemed to have with Bo, amulet still in her hand.

_'Bo? Can you hear me?'_

_'Yeah, but why'd you stop talking?'_

_'It's too dangerous, your dad could be listening.'_

_'Oh okay, well at least finish what you were saying. What is that amulet thing?'_

_'It's the amulet of Freyja. Don't ask it's not important right now. Basically you are going to use this to stop your father. Capiche?'_

_'I'm not sure i'm following you. How am I supposed to stop him? You know who he is right? I mean the things i've seen him do this past week are terrifying. He's way to powerful for me to fight.' _Memories of Odin's demonstrations during their meals crossed from Bo's mind into Tamsin's allowing her to get a better idea of what the younger woman was referring to.

_'I'm not sure myself but I do know that it came with a prophecy.'_

_'Well do you remember it? Was it long? Is it about me?'_

_'If you would stop interrupting me this would go a lot faster.' _Tamsin's snark was still crystal clear through the telepathic link.

_'I'm thinking that if you can give me those memories of your weird father-daughter time, I can give you my memory of the prophecy. Here goes nothing.' _Tamsin began to concentrate on her memories of the spirit and his words. The amulet in her hand growing brighter at the memory. This detail had gone unnoticed by the two women who were clearly preoccupied.

_'Wait so am I the unaligned?'_

_'See any other unaligned Fae anywhere?'_

_'Well no but- eurgh okay, so who is this one I have to choose?'_

_'Seriously? You're the one that has to __**choose.**__ Even for a baby Fae you're clueless.'_

_'Don't snap at me. I'm just trying to figure this all out.'_

_'Well while you do that, i'm gonna explain what we are gonna do.'_

_'Okay, continue.'_

_'Well first of all we need to get to Odin when he least expects it. That is difficult considering he is always on guard but there is one time when he is slightly vulnerable. Once a week he does this cleanse thing, he sort of sits and just allows power to run through him. I know where the room is and I know how to get past the guards but that's where you come in. You need to use this *holds up amulet* to put him into an eternal slumber, kind of a life long coma.'_

_'How am I supposed to do that?'_

_'Again, that's for you to figure out.'_

_'Are we done? Can we talk now?'_

_'Sure, just don't say anything important. He can't know.'_

"So what are we gonna do while we wait. I've been in this room for more than a week and i'm in some serious need of entertainment."

"Well i'm not a clown so if you're looking for entertainment look somewhere else." Each time she opened her mouth, Tamsin's replies were slowly filling with more sarcasm and snark. "Anyway you're not gonna have time for that. If we are taking on Odin you are going to learn how to fight."

"I know how to fight."

"You know how to knock out overgrown Fae who have empty space where their brains should be. I'm going to teach you how to actually fight. My way."

"Okay but can I just-"

"We're starting now succubitch, get changed." Tamsin through her bag at Bo, signalling for her to change into something that allowed her more movement. Not that she wasn't enjoying how the brunette looked in her usual black attire, she just needed Bo to be able to move if she had any chance of teaching her how to fight properly.

After Bo had changed, Tamsin gave her the amulet and began to sort the room out. She moved the bed and dressing tables to the edge of the room so they had plenty of floor space. Because they didn't have a mat to put on the floor the valkyrie decided to opt for one of the huge duvets that were currently strewn across Bo's bed.

Bo and Tamsin had been ''close combat training'' for over 3 hours. Tamsin currently had the brunette underneath her in a gloriously compromising position, much to Bo's own annoyance. The younger woman was squirming against the valkyrie, trying to break out of the manoeuvre Tamsin had her in. The blonde was bent over Bo straddling her from behind, pulling on the brunette's arm while bending it to the point of extreme pain. Surprisingly Bo was handling the pain well, the valkyrie assumed she would have cracked sooner. Sensing the blonde was distracted, Bo took her opportunity and latched herself onto Tamsin's arm pulling the valkyrie around until she was settled on top of her.

"I could get used to this."

The blonde stared up at the succubus who was perched on top of her. The younger woman's hips began to grind as she attempted to get more comfortable. Tamsin let out out a barely audible moan as the succubus' ass ground against her core. This didn't go unnoticed by the brunette who was quite pleased with herself, although she didn't let the valkyrie know that. She was going to enjoy this, especially since Tamsin had just spent 3 hours basically using the brunette as a punching bag.

"Cat got your tongue?" The valkyrie had been staring at Bo for a full minute and hadn't said a word. The brunette was extremely tempted to tap into the connection the two seemed to have but resisted knowing it was an invasion of privacy. Suddenly Bo was on her back again and Tamsin had taken over the roll of grinding. Her hips began to roll slowly on top of the succubus. The blonde was extremely glad she had packed an extra sports bra; Bo really did look good in everything. And nothing. She had only seen the succubus once when she hi-jacked her bath, but she could remember it vividly. On occasion she had reminisced and tried to remove the bubbles that clouded her line of vision, but she could never seem to do the brunette woman justice.

Bo's breathing was starting to become slightly laboured, the valkyrie's actions were becoming increasingly more suggestive. She was grinding down on Bo more forcefully hoping to illicit a reaction to make sure it was welcome. As much as she wanted what was happening continue she wanted to respect Bo's boundaries. She hadn't exactly left things on good terms with Lauren, so for all Tamsin knew Bo was still hung up on that. The valkyrie slowed her movements until she finally got the reaction she wanted; Bo grabbed the blonde's hips and urged her to continue.

Tamsin leaned forward, pressing her wait on her forearms, allowing her hair to drape over the sides of her head and caress Bo's cheeks. The succubus smiled shyly and raised her head to meet the valkyrie's lips. The kiss was slow at first, but the control between the two vanished the second Tamsin ran her tongue across the younger woman's lips begging for entrance. The kiss began to build until it was more than a kiss, it was a battle of wills. Each woman trying to overpower the other. It was all teeth and tongue only calming when Bo finally gave in to her need from oxygen and bit Tamsin's bottom lip hungrily as she leaned back on the duvet. Tamsin slowly laid her full body wait on Bo starting with her legs. She slowly allowed her limbs to tangle in between Bo's and gasped slightly as their stomachs met, both bare because of their conveniently skimpy outfits. It was Bo's turn to gasp when she felt Tamsin's breasts press down on her own. The blondes nipples were already hard and she hadn't even touched her yet. The effect she was having on the blonde was intoxicating to Bo, even though she was used to it with most of her sexual partners. For some reason she seemed to enjoy provoking Tamsin in any way, appreciating the fact she could actually get any form of emotion from the other woman.

"As much as i'm enjoying this, I think we should move it somewhere more comfortable." The succubus looked wantonly to the bed near the pair, clearly suggesting that it was a much better location for the duration of their 'training'.

Tamsin stood and pulled the succubus up to meet her. Capturing her lips in another fierce kiss. The blonde couldn't control herself and thrust the brunette backwards against the wall. Her hands were wandering all over Bo's body, enjoying the feel of her soft, smooth skin. She grabbed Bo's ass and began kneading the flesh. She slowly brought her hands up to rest on the small of Bo's back and brought one hand around to raise up one of Bo's thighs to rest on her hip. The succubus' hands were latched onto Tamsin's shoulders, her whole body throbbing with anticipation. Each wave finding it's way to her core, only adding to her desperate need to be touched. Suddenly Tamsin lifted Bo up and brought both of her legs around her waist. Bo welcomed the friction this new position was allowing her.

"Bed. Now." The brunette's words were more moans than actual speech but this only spurred Tamsin on. She carried the shorter woman to the bed a let their bodies drop, until they were both sprawled across the mattress; a mess of tangled limbs.

Suddenly conscious of what they were doing, Tamsin hesitated. She had wanted this for so long but she couldn't do it if she thought the succubus had any residual feelings for that human plaything of hers.

"Do you want this?"

Tamsin was vulnerable, and she knew it. Asking a question like that opened her up to rejection like never before, and she wasn't sure she could handle that at this point. She was completely crazy about Bo and there was no going back now.

Bo's mind went haywire. She knew she wanted this but she felt like the valkyrie needed more and she wasn't sure she was ready to give it. Then she looked into the blonde's eyes, and she knew she'd made her decision. She knew Lauren loved her but the way Tamsin was looking at her right now, in that moment, no one had ever looked at her like that before. Not even Lauren. Bo brought her hands up to cup the blonde's face and gazed into her cerulean blue eyes.

"I want this." Each word punctuated with a two second pause to emphasise how much she meant it.

That was all the valkyrie needed before she fully lost control. She closed the distance between herself and the succubus and began a frenzied, bruising kiss. Every nerve ending in her body was humming. The places where Bo's skin connected with her own were on fire. Bo's hands were holding the blonde's waist firmly urging her into their previous position. Taking the hint Tamsin spread her legs until she was planted firmly on the succubus' midriff.

"I think you are wearing entirely too many clothes succubus."

The brunette playfully bit her lip and removed her hands from the valkyrie holding them above her head, allowing Tamsin plenty of space to remove her borrowed sports bra. Bo shifted into a more helpful position, partially sitting now. The succubus' breasts were finally released from the confines of her bra and bounced into place as she lay back down. The valkyrie on top of her was almost drooling at the sight. The succubus was... prefect.

"See something _you_ like?" Reusing the valkyrie's previous comment against her.

"Shut up and help me take this off."

Bo's hands wandered just underneath the blonde's chest, she inserted her fingers to the bottom of Tamsin's bra teasing the valkyrie. Becoming impatient the valkyrie grasped Bo's hands and helped her to remove Tamsin's bra. Bo didn't get a chance to admire the valkyrie's amazing form before their lips were locked again. Tamsin had shifted until her thigh was pressed firmly against Bo's core. She gasped and began to grind on Tamsin's leg, needing more pressure. Seeking her much needed release. Tamsin could feel Bo's wetness through both sets of yoga pants.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me." It was a muffled comment due to the battle the two were currently having but it wasn't unheard by the succubus who had began to blush. No one had ever turned her on this quickly. She was meant to be the succubus for god sake.

Needing to reassure herself the feeling was mutual Bo proceeded to top Tamsin, rolling them higher on the magnificently soft bed. She was surprised actually, the whole 3 hours they had been training she hadn't bested the valkyrie once. Looks like she was having the desired affect after all.

Bo began kissing down the valkyrie's neck, sucking and nipping at her skin until she reached her pulse point. Her hair was tickling the valkyrie's neck and she savoured the feeling of Bo's tongue so close to her chest. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hair and brought her up for a searing kiss. "Stop teasing me."

Tamsin was never one to be vocal about what she needed but the succubus was forcing her hand. Bo grinned and continued her assault on Tamsin's jawline. Working her way towards Tamsin's ear she brought her voice down to a whisper. "But I enjoy it."

The brunette had decided the woman underneath her had been tortured enough and began to palm her right breast, while pinching Tamsin's other nipple in between her thumb and finger eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other woman. The noise excited Bo to no end and she couldn't take it anymore, suddenly moving down to take one of Tamsin's nipples in her mouth. "Fuck." Bo bit down on Tamsin's nipple causing another reaction she could definitely get used to. Tamsin had enough and switched their positions again. She needed to repay the succubus for what she was doing to her. "My turn."

Tamsin was feral. She raked her fingers down the succubus back, causing her to arch up from Tamsin's touch. Bo winced at the feeling but loved every second of it. Tamsin ad her way down Bo's body and peeled off her yoga pants, entranced by the vast expanse of skin now in front of her. She was hovering above the succubus taking her in when she felt two hands pull her down to Bo's chest. She didn't protest and instead reciprocated Bo's previous actions, taking a rosy pink nipple into her mouth. Tamsin was thrilled by the size of Bo's breasts. She was always attracted to women with large breasts but Bo's were magnificent. She couldn't get enough of them, sucking each and every part of Bo's skin into her mouth. She was sucking hard on the spot just above Bo's right nipple, knowing and hoping she would leave a mark.

The smell of Bo's arousal was filling the air around Tamsin, it was intoxicating and she knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she could taste her. To Tamsin's dismay Bo had sensed what she was about to do and rolled them over again so she could remove the valkyrie's pants.

"Are you forgetting who the succubus is here, valkyrie?" Tamsin couldn't answer because her mind was busy processing the fact that Bo's hand was currently brushing over her mound removing her yoga pants. When Bo was satisfied, she crawled back up the bed, stopping again at Tamsin's chest. She began to bite and such her way down Tamsin's body, making sure she tasted all of the valkyrie's skin on the way. Knowing Tamsin was watching intently she took the other woman's black lace underwear in between her teeth and dragged them off of the blonde. She caressed her way back up the blonde's legs until her head was perched between Tamsin's thighs. She began to run her fingers through the blonde's silky folds.

"God, Tamsin you are so wet."

Tamsin bit her lip, trying to suppress a throaty moan. "Mhm." Was all she could manage without breaking her resolve. Bo's finger began to slowly circle her opening, she allowed the tip of her index finger to enter but abruptly pulled back.

"What the fuck succ-"

Tamsin was instantly silenced when Bo's mouth connected with her dripping core. The valkyrie couldn't hold back any longer and let out an astonishingly loud moan. Bo was smiling at how sweet the blonde tasted. It was a complete juxtaposition to the valkyries usual personality which made Bo giggle but didn't make her stop the assault on the valkyrie's clit. She was swirling her tongue around, applying small amounts of pressure. Just enough to give the valkyrie some pleasure, without being able to give her a release. The valkyrie's hips were thrusting against Bo's face, so much so the succubus had to bring a hand across her toned hips to hold her down.

"I... I need-"

The succubus bit down on the hood above Tamsin's clit, silencing her. Tamsin couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me what you need." The succubus' sultry voice sent shivers through Tamisn.

"I need you..."

"Bo I need you inside me Bo."

Bo was equal parts excited and shocked, Tamsin almost never used her name. It was always succu-slut or something like that. Regardless of why she used it, it turned Bo on. She needed to be inside the valkyrie. Without removing her mouth from Tamsin's core she slammed 2 digits into the Valkyrie. "FUCK!" The blonde's moans reverberated through the succubus, increasing her own arousal tenfold. She picked up her rhythm when the taller woman seemed to be getting more used to her touch. Slipping a third finger in at the same time. Tamsin was gloriously tight around her fingers and she knew she was enjoying it from the sounds the blonde was making.

"God Bo." Tamsin breathed through clenched teeth. The succubus fingers had filled her completely, and she was thrusting fast. Bo lifted her head from the Valkyrie's core and moved up to meet the valkyrie in another bruising kiss. Tamsin had lost the ability to speak because of what the succubus was doing to her so the kiss was barely reciprocated on her end.

The blonde felt her arousal spike yet again when she taste herself on Bo's lips. The succubus shifted, placing her thigh behind her hand to give her thrusts more leverage. It was at that point that she realised she had yet to feed, or even use her succubus charm. Although this thought scared her, it made her realise that her feelings for the older woman were so strong that she dare not scare her away by using the side of herself she deemed to be less than desirable.

Bo could feel Tamsin's core start to clench around her fingers and she knew she was close. "H.. Harder. P.. please Bo. I need-" The valkyrie was actually begging. The sounds sent a wave over Bo and her eyes began to turn blue. She began thrusting harder and harder into Tamsin.

"I'm gonna... I'm com... I'M COMING! BO! GOD BO!"

Tamsin's body clenched around Bo's fingers, she could feel the tremors running through the blonde's stomach. Bo practically came when she heard Tamsin's moans and was desperate for her own release but she let the valkyrie ride out her own orgasm. Her back was still arched high off the bed, a look of pure elation on her face. Tamsin finally stilled and Bo slowly removed her fingers from the valkyrie. Tamsin's gaze was locked on the succubus as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked. Tamsin sucked her lower lip into her mouth, clearly enjoying Bo's performance.

"Want a taste?" The blonde nodded in reply and watched as the succubus crawled over to her and kissed her firmly. The kiss was strong but softer than the others they had shared that night. "Damn, I taste good" Tamsin was clearly over her post orgasm haze, at least enough to have some of her snark return to her. Bo began to cuddle into the Valkyrie's side accepting that she may not get her release just yet. "Hell no succubus. We are not done here." Tamsin quickly topped Bo and began her assault on the succubus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

Tamsin was frenzied. She was licking, nipping and sucking every bit of Bo's skin she could see. She had already left three hickeys between Bo's neck and her breasts. Bo's head was a mess. No one had ever made Bo this hot without even really touching her before. The blonde hadn't gone anywhere near her core and she was already dripping. Granted the Valkyrie's wild moans had been driving the brunette crazy long before Tamsin began. The blonde had finally worked her way down to Bo's breasts and was currently sucking hard on her left nipple. She was massaging Bo's other breast with her free hand, caressing it softly in direct contrast with the way she was working the other.

"Fuck Tamsin, stop... teasing me"

The blonde released her solid nipple with a pop and began to grin. Clearly pleased with her work, Tamsin arched up and laid back down on Bo's body strategically so her breasts were directly on top of the other woman's and her leg was between Bo's resting lightly on her core. Leaning down to press her cheek to the succubus' she whispered softly "I've waited for this for a long time" She took Bo's earlobe into her mouth and nipped it gently releasing it only to finish her statement "So i'm gonna make you wait. And I'm gonna make you beg. Understand?" The succubus' mind was clouded, she could barely understand what Tamsin was saying yet alone reply. The taller woman's hot breath was causing tingles to run down her spine. All she could do was give a slight nod and pray that the Valkyrie would continue her previous actions. "I want to hear you say it succubus" _Damn it Tamsin _"I understand" Bo huffed out, her breath becoming more erratic as Tamsin's hands began to travel down her sides, stopping to grasp at her hips. Although Bo wasn't aware, Tamsin could still hear her thoughts. Both were too preoccupied to make sure they hid what they were thinking, much to Tamsin's advantage because the succubus was basically giving her a description of what she wanted the valkyrie to do to her. Not that the blonde needed it, she was quite capable all on her own.

The valkyrie began to grind softly on Bo's core with her thigh. Tamsin was in no rush to apply pressure, she wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Bo's breathing picked up and the blonde could sense that she was becoming impatient. Not wanting Bo to try anything she grasped the shorter woman's arms and planted them firmly above her head in one swift movement. _How the fuck did she know I was gonna move? _Tamsin giggled quietly to herself before beginning to shower Bo's neck with kisses. Some were soft and some were violent and lustful. She removed one hand from it's current position above Bo's head and began to slide it between their bodies. _Oh god, finally! _Bo attempted to arch her back at the contact, only thwarted by Tamsin's countering above her. The brunette sucked her lower lip into her mouth and bit lightly suppressing a moan. Much to her own disappointment she let a low throaty growl escape when Tamsin's hand finally reached her sopping core. Tamsin was suddenly extremely turned on. The fact that she could make Bo growl like that, without having barely touched her was an achievement for the Valkyrie. Especially considering Bo was meant to be the succubus of the two. Tamsin started rubbing circles around the brunette's clit, never removing the pressure of her thigh. For some reason she was entranced by the succubus beneath her, she had never been this captivated by a lover before. She loved the way Bo's skin contrasted with her own, the way their bodies seem to just fit as if they were designed together, the way she felt a charge of heat every time Bo's skin touched her own. She loved all of it. She loved Bo. In that moment it it her, like a tonne of bricks. Unfortunately for the Valkyrie Bo had used the time she was partially distracted to un-cloud her mind, which is when she noticed the link. She could hear everything. _I love her. _Bo was stunned at the realisation but decided that whatever she felt for Tamsin was being put to the test now and she was going to pass. The brunette removed her hands from Tamsin's hold and grabbed her face pulling it up to meet her own. She stared into those gorgeous blue eyes and her breath hitched. Bo pulled the blonde's head down and their lips collided. It wasn't a particularly hard kiss or even lustful, it was simply emotional. The brunette was trying to express all of the pent up emotions she had for the valkyrie in one kiss, and it seemed to be working because the blonde above her had stopped any and all movement below. Bo pulled away and allowed her head to rest on the pillow behind her, hesitating only to allow Tamsin to release her lip from the bite she had just initiated.

"Wow" Both women said in perfect unison. "Fuck it" Tamsin couldn't bare it any longer, if that kiss was any indication of how Bo felt Tamsin knew this wasn't the only time she'd be this intimate with the succubus. "I'm gonna fuck you, and you're going to like it" Bo nodded immediately at the sudden statement form the valkyrie; too aroused by the words to speak. It was as if her mouth had become completely devoid of moisture in the three seconds it took Tamsin to speak. She loved the dominance of the other woman. She had never experienced it before, not once. All of her lovers had allowed her to take the lead which Bo didn't mind but she hadn't realised how hot it would be to have someone else take the reigns for a while. Especially if that person was Tamsin. The valkyrie was back to rubbing circles around Bo's clit. Tamsin was slowly picking up speed, sometimes choosing to brush the brunette's clit slightly, which never failed to evoke a moan of pure pleasure. The blonde began to swipe back and forth over the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves which caused Bo to his through ground teeth. Tamsin suddenly had the overwhelming urge to be between Bo's legs. She needed to taste her, and she wasn't one to deny herself of life's pleasures. The valkyrie slid down Bo's body, biting her stomach as she went. Stopping only when she reached the apex of Bo's thighs. Bo was wet and she knew it, but she felt like if Tamsin didn't hurry up she was gonna have to take care of it herself. Suddenly Tamsin lurched forward and buried her face into The space between Bo's thighs. Her mouth instantly latching on to the brunette's clit. "Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed. Seemingly pleased the blonde ran her tongue through Bo's folds. When she reached her opening she decided to give Bo one long lick from the bottom of her core to her clit. "God Bo, you taste amazing" Bo was too frenzied to even blush. Her hands were grasping the sheets around her, her teeth were back to be locked on her lower lip. Without warning she grabbed the Valkyrie's hair and pushed her back towards her core. Tamsin finally snapped and began lapping at Bo's core, gathering her wetness and revelling in it. She began to such on her clit and massage it with her tongue which was driving the woman under her crazy. "Jesus Tamsin... Fuck" Bo had never cursed this much, not even during sex. This woman was doing strange things to her, and she was loving every second of it. Tamsin's tongue was magic, she seemed to know just where to move to make Bo moan. Bo was building when Tamsin moved her head away from the succubus' iron grip. "I want to see you when you come" Was all that she heard before Tamsin thrust two fingers hard inside of her. Bo threw her head back against the pillow and grabbed onto the sheets again her knuckles getting whiter with every thrust. _How is she doing this? _Even Bo's thoughts were expressed in a breathy moan. On the next thrust Tamsin's expert fingers found Bo's G-spot, this time Bo could not physically stifle her moan. "Tamsin... Oh yes... Tamsin!" Hearing Bo scream her name only added to the valkyrie's determination, she was going to give this woman the best orgasm of her life if it killed her.

"Harder Tamsin, harder" Tamsin placed her thigh behind her hand, allowing her thrusts more power. "Tamsin I'm about to... God i'm gonna... I'm gonna" She was continually hitting Bo's G-spot and felt her shudder every time. The muscles in Bo's core began to clench around Tamsin's finger and her hips were arching higher and higher from the bed. "Come for me Bo" That was all the encouragement the succubus needed before she exploded around Tamsin. Her muscles became incredibly tight around Tamsin's fingers and her eyes began to shine an impossible shade of blue before as she stared at the cause of her current mind blowing orgasm. Her whole hand had begin to turn white from the grip she had on the sheets as Tamsin continued to let her ride out her orgasm. When she was finally finished Tamsin removed her fingers from Bo and sucked them into her mouth. The action went unnoticed by Bo, but the next one wouldn't. Tamsin placed her head back between Bo's thighs. The woman was still experiencing the after shocks of her intense orgasm but Tamsin was intent on reaping the fruit of her spoils. She began to Lap at Bo's core, causing the younger woman to tense and thrust violently. She was still extremely sensitive so Tamsin's actions were slowly causing her to rise again. Bo had one more orgasm before the Valkyrie was happy with herself and finally rose up to kiss Bo. In her post orgasm haze it took her a second to respond, but the kiss was just as tender as the ones before, if not more so.

"That was-"

"I know" The valkyrie said with a grin on her face. Bo simply smiled and kissed Tamsin again. It was quick but intimate. The kind of kiss you share with a girlfriend. _Did she want Tamsin to be her girlfriend? Does Tamsin want to be her girlfriend? _Bo's heart was racing, so she decided to calm herself down by snuggling into the Valkyrie. Her head was resting just above Tamsin's chest in the crook of her neck. She had her arm draped around the blonde and their legs were tangles. She was practically on top of the valkyrie but she didn't care It was the safest she had felt in a long time. Tamsin was hesitant at first, and tensed at the unexpected contact. She had never been one to cuddle with her lovers but Bo was more than just a lover, and she knew that. After she had calmed herself down, Tamsin relaxed into the contact and actually began to snuggle closer to the succubus, enjoying the scent of her shampoo, and the way her hair tickled her chest. It wasn't something Tamsin thought she'd like, cuddling. But she knew she'd like anything if she was doing it with Bo.

The fact that Tamsin had relaxed into their current positions made Bo's heart swell. She knew that the valkyrie was not the type to do anything like this, and it warmed her knowing that she was for Bo. _She really must like me. Maybe even love me? That's definitely a conversation for another day I think. _Bo's mind began to drift and she fell into a calm sleep, something she hadn't experienced since arriving in Asgard. "Goodnight" The succubus yawned out before she was completely asleep. "Goodnight" Tamsin returned placing a light kiss on Bo's forehead before allowing herself the much needed luxury of a good night's sleep.

Bo stirred. She lifted her head to see where she was, clearly still not used to waking up somewhere that wasn't her shack. She wasn't concerned with where she was so much when she noticed who she was next to. Bo blushed, memories from last night flooding back to her. She was slightly embarrassed that Tamsin had been able to dominate her so easily. She is a succubus after all. Although she felt slightly uneasy at how compliment she had been with the other woman, the thoughts disappeared when she realised just what she had done to Tamsin before hand. _I didn't even take any chi and I feel like i've just had a four course meal. _The brunette was too comfortable to wake up just yet so simply looked at Tamsin, admiring the contours of her toned body. Fortunately for the succubus, neither of the women were covered. Their bodies were scantily clad in a thin white sheet. Bo leaned closer into the blonde and began to draw shapes on her stomach absent mindedly, soaking in the moment.

Tamsin had been watching the brunette beside her for 5 minutes before she finally stirred. She decided to see the succubus' reaction to waking up next to her. After all Bo and Lauren had ended things rather abruptly, Tamsin wanted to make sure she wasn't just a constellation prise to the succubus. She was pleased with Bo's actions however and had to stop her breath from hitching when Bo began to draw circled on her stomach. The brunette's touch was sending shivers through her whole body, she was still extremely sensitive after last night but was determined not to let the succubus know she had that kind of effect on her. Her body had different ideas, however, when Bo's hand began to drift north. Stopping momentarily under Tamsin's breasts then working it's way up to the valley between them. Bo again began to draw circles. She knew that the valkyrie was awake and was intent on teasing the older woman, she hadn't hid her breath hitching as well as she thought. Tamsin's nipples began to harden as Bo inched closer to them. She was know sure that the blonde was actually awake and simply to proud to show it. Deciding that the beast course of action to 'wake up' the Valkyrie was to give her an early morning surprise, Bo began her assault on Tamsin's body. Slowly Bo slipped her hand down to cup Tamsin's sex, making sure to savour the feel of Tamsin's ivory skin beneath her hand as she went. Tamsin's eyes began to flinch and she slowly opened them, clearly pleased with the succubus 'wake up' method. "Morning" Tamsin leaned down and kissed Bo's forehead gently. "Morning" Bo echoed, her hand still firmly placed on Tamsin's core.

Tamsin hadn't realised how happy she would feel waking up next to the brunette. She was completely content in that moment cuddling into the succubus. _Wait cuddling? I'm cuddling? Jesus Christ Bo. _Tamsin was becoming increasingly distressed with Bo's proximity to her core. She was just resting there, as If her hand was resting on Tamsin's shoulder or arm. "You know where you're hand is right?" "Yes" Bo smiled, leaning up to capture the valkyrie in a soft languid kiss. She untangled her limbs gently from the other woman and shifted to rest between her legs. "This may be the best wake up i've ever had" It would have been anyway, even without the sex but Tamsin wasn't going to let Bo know that. Bo's tongue slowly began to move up and down Tamsin's core. To the succubus' surprise the blonde was already slightly wet. _Wow she must still be sensitive. _Bo grinned into Tamsin's wetness, happy that she could evoke this reaction from the valkyrie. Tamsin, being so very sensitive was on the verge of cumming after a few minutes under the succubus' skilled tongue. Bo could feel the tremors threatening to shake Tamsin's body in yet another orgasm when she stopped. The succubus licked her lips and stood up taking the sheet with her, leaving behind an exposed, extremely sexually frustrated and pissed of valkyrie. "I'm gonna have to shower if we are going to bust in on daddy dearest later. We mustn't let him know about our escapades if we want him to be at all surprised" Tamsin was shellshocked. She had been alive for centuries and not once had anyone even dared try something like this. She had to admit she loved it. The succubus had balls, well figuratively at least, and Tamsin loved it. Every time she thought she knew what Bo would do she surprised her, and that delighted the older valkyrie to no end.

Bo was leaning against the bathroom door frame staring at the valkyrie expectantly. "Y'know we both need a shower... And i'm all for saving the planet... Care to join me?" Bo knew the answer but was still shocked by the speed in which the valkyrie got up and pulled Bo into the shower. "Looks like someone's eager" "Looks like someone is going to get on a powerful valkyrie's bad side if they don't finish what they started" Tamsin retorted. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

Both women had managed to finally force themselves out of the shower and get ready. Although Bo had been putting on a show for the blonde, Tamsin managed to stay relatively focused and had all her weapons laid out on the bed. They had yet to be interrupted which was a good sign that Odin was sticking to his usual routine.

Fortunately nothing had changed in the time Tamsin had been away from Asgard. So when it came time to explain her plan to Bo she could actually tell her where to be. Expecting that Bo was more of a visual person Tamsin had already constructed a quick sketch of the living quarters leading into the room where Odin was meant to be. The valkyrie had decided it was best to use their mental connection to explain the plan to her, whilst Bo had been getting ready she had already used her existing link with the other valkyries to rally up some support for the pair. Granted it was hard, Odin was a very powerful god and getting on his bad side was not an advisable thing to do, especially for a valkyrie. Fortunately her persuasion skills were still top notch and by the time Bo had joined her Tamsin had secured around 20 of the finest valkyries she could find. Two of whom happened to be Odin's personal guard.

_'So here's the plan.' _Tamsin began by pointing out the route they would take to find Odin and that she had two valkyries waiting to let them in.

'_I have 20 of the other valkyries in on this but that's all I could find. I'm counting on you Bo. If this goes wrong that's it for me. I'm already at the end of my life cycle and if he can he's gonna make sure I don't get another one.' _The older woman hadn't intended to express so much but she felt like she had to. If this was it she wanted to go out having said everything she wanted to and telling Bo everything. _Well not everything._

_'Okay that all sounds great but what are we actually gonna do when we get in there?'_

_'That, is where you come in. You have to use the amulet.'_

_'Care to expand on that TamTam or am I gonna have to get it out of you'_

_'Bo seriously. I don't know how to use this thing, Dyson and the rest of the sunshine gang were supposed to help with that but I haven't exactly been in touch with them recently. I only have the prophecy. But I have no idea who the other person is who is meant to help you so you're on your own until you find them.'_

_'I'm not on my own.' _Tamsin had already began gearing up and was oblivious to the brunette's comment. Odin would be in his full meditative state in less than an hour so they had to be fast.

_'What?' _Tamsin was obviously distracted.

'Y_ou said I was alone. I'm not. I have you.'_

_'I guess you do.' _The words rang in Tamsin's mind. _If she only knew how much she had me. Jesus I am wrapped around her little finger. Damn it._

* * *

Using the hidden door Tamsin had used to get into the room, both women crawled out and crouched behind a tapestry awaiting the signal from one of the other valkyries that said it was safe to move. A faint whistling noise echoed through the hallway and Tamsin stood reacting quickly to the noise. It took Bo a few seconds longer but soon she was at the valkyrie's side waiting for he woman in front to move. Bo wasn't used to being told what to do, she had never taken kindly to orders or labels, anything that limited her own freedom. But she had to admit the blonde was doing a much better job of navigating this place than she ever could, so she chose to hang back and allow the valkyrie to lead.

The duo came to a large oak door full of intricate carvings. They seemed to be ancient because Bo couldn't understand any of them. She recognised some faint swirls as possible diagrams but apart from that she couldn't read anything. Suddenly her chest began to burn in the place where the amulet was currently resting. Bo's eyes flashed blue and she had to close her eyes a second to calm down. _What was that? _Slightly panicked Bo looked up to find the valkyrie who hadn't moved. There was something different now though. The carvings on the door had changed, well not changed but she understood them.

_'Tamsin I don't think we should go in their uninvited.'_

_'What? Why not?' _The blonde was clearly full of adrenaline and couldn't believe that Bo was second guessing her.

_'There's a warning on the door.' _Tamsin looked at the door to see the same indistinguishable carvings she had saw a second ago.

_'Wait, you can read that?'_

_'Yeah, I think it's the amulet. That doesn't really matter though, there are loads of words and stuff that are useless but there are huge letters in the middle that have some sort of riddle on them.' _

_So that's why it always took him a while to get into the room. _Tamsin mused.

_'Well go on, what does it say.'_

_'Well it basically says that the only people who can get In that room are gods and whoever the gods want to bring with them.'_

_'Yes and your problem is?' _Tamsin was cursing at Bo's stupidity. She should have known she wouldn't connect the dots.

'_Do you see a god anywhere?'_

_'I'm looking at one.'_

_'What?'_

_'Bo, have you forgot who your father is, the guy we are trying to hurt right now. He's a god, which makes you, the daughter of a god, a demi-god. You are the first ever Fae demi-god so if you can't get past this door, no one can.'_

_'Well I suppose if something happens you're here to heal me right?' _Even when she was about to do one of the most dangerous things in her life she couldn't help but toy with the valkyrie. _'Yes. Yes I am.'_

* * *

Bo braced herself. She was trying to steady her breathing, because although she wouldn't admit it, she was terrified. Over their dinners Odin had shown Bo small portions of his power, completing random tasks he had set himself. She knew he wasn't even trying but never the less he showed great power and practised skill which scared her immensely.

The brunette began to walk forward, the amulet around her neck was pulsing slowly, in tune with the beat of he heart. As she stepped forward the doors began to move backwards, allowing her passage. She was about to enter the door when she felt a commotion behind her. The other valkyrie's had arrived and were awestruck. They had never seen anyone apart from Odin himself enter that room. The brunette saw Tamsin walk towards her, the strain of taking those few steps was evident on the valkyrie's face. It was as though the room was rejecting her presence.

A sudden pulse rushed through Bo and she knew what she had to do. She had to command the doors to allow Tamsin passage, as though they were living creatures. Bo began to speak, only it wasn't her voice that erupted from her petite frame. "I demand you allow this valkyrie, and all who follow her, passage." The extremely low voice boomed through the hallways. She saw the strain on Tamsin's face turn to shock as she took in what had just happened. The sight was amazing, if not slightly disturbing to the valkyrie. She knew that power could drive people to do things they would never normally do, she had seen it multiple times through all the wars she had been apart of and prayed silently the same would not happen to Bo.

Odin hadn't stirred. He was completely entrance by something that the women could not yet see. A sudden apprehension seemed to exude from all the valkyrie's around them. What Bo and Tamsin were attempting was the height of danger, it had never been done before and depending on how it goes will never be done again. Bo inched forward slowly, she had returned back to her normal brown eyed self after she was finished instructing the doors and was extremely thankful. She had lost control before but somehow she seemed to be able to control whatever this power was. It was as if she had discovered a part of herself that she didn't know existed and it was an exhilarating feeling. The adrenaline was pumping through the succubus' veins as she edged closer to her father, everyone was following her actions at a safer distance behind her, following her lead. Slowly the room opened up in front of Bo and Tamsin who both gasped in shock when they saw exactly what Odin was transfixed by. Odin had placed himself facing towards a giant portal to the human world. _This is how he's been getting out! _The penny suddenly dropped for Tamsin. Bo had not been so quick to figure out what it was but didn't care because of the view on the other end of the portal. It was the Dal. Dyson, Hale, Kenzi and Bruce were huddled into the corner completely surrounded by some type of under-fae looking creatures that consisted of skeletons and black smoke.

_'What the fuck are they?' _Bo had chosen to preserve whatever element of surprise the group had by using her mental link with Tamsin.

_'They are his minions. Warriors who's spirits we have brought to Valhalla. We don't bring their bodies so they just get left behind, but he can reanimate them and use them outside of this realm. It's the only way he can have an effect because he is trapped her. Well that's what everyone thought.' _Tamsin knew it wasn't the time to be longwinded but she had to make sure Bo knew as much as possible before she tried anything, or at least formulated some sort of plan. The brunette still hadn't shown any signs of knowing how to use the amulet.

On the other side of the portal, Dyson was snarling. His inner wolf was beginning to appear. Bruce was in a fighting stance, which would render any normal human or even fae speechless considering his sheer size.

"What do you want?" Dyson growled at the figure, who's vision Odin was currently using. The portal seemed to allow him to inhabit or posses the body of another, allowing him to leave his realm without actually leaving.

"You're lucky I don't have all my powers right now or i'd make you pay for that wolf."

"There's you're first mistake, never admit weakness in battle."

"We both know i'm not the weak one here." A set of arms rose up from the sides of the portal and signalled to the small army surrounding the tiny pack of four.

"Dude, why are you even here? You got BoBo already. Go have fun, bond or something." It didn't take Kenzi long to pipe up, but she could feel Hale behind her clutching her arm begging, the young girl to stop.

"Oh it's the pet. Well I suppose I can indulge you considering you'll be dead soon anyway. You're correct I do have Bo. But at the same time I will never truly have her until all her allegiances and loyalties are gone. I need her broken so I can use her for my purposes. You see, i'd never tell her but she is extremely powerful, perhaps on par with me. But I have yet to test her abilities. So that's where all of you come in, you are her weakness. If I get rid of you, I break her."

Before another word was uttered a thick cloud of smoke erupted around them, they began to cough hysterically. This was all Bo needed to lose control. Everything suddenly started to move in slow motion. She could feel power rising from deep inside her, battling to break free. Suddenly time stopped. All time, except for Bo's. She seemed to suspended in time, able to move and observe but not able to interact with anyone. Two blue spirits appeared in front of her. She was immediately worried and took a step back, silently portraying her concern at the sudden arrival of the two beings.

* * *

"Do not be afraid child, we will not harm you." Bo finally realised who she was looking at, or what. One of the spirits was the one who told Tamsin the prophecy. She could only assume the other evidently more feminine spirit was who the amulet originally belonged to. It was as if they could hear her thoughts because before she could say anything the two spirits spoke again.

"I am Freyja, this is my loyal companion and protector Óðr."

"I'm Bo."

"We know child." The more masculine voice stated. "We have been watching you for some time, waiting for this moment. You know the prophecy and you know you are the unaligned. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Bo gulped.

"Good. We know you are ready to use the power of the amulet. Your heart is strong and your intentions are noble. Unfortunately there is one hurdle before you can do what has been foreseen. You much choose someone to help you, for no great battle is won alone."

"Are you talking about the 'one' mentioned in the prophecy?" Both spirits nodded. "I don't know. I have been thinking about it ever since Tamsin told me." She glanced back at the elder valkyrie and smiled at the concern etched on her face. She was clearly worried about the succubus and that warmed Bo.

"You don't decide Bo."

"I don't? Wait... So who does? Do-"

"Be still Bo. The mind is a curious thing. It makes decisions based on fact and personal beliefs. However for a decision such as this, the mind is to weak a tool. There is only one thing that can make this decision for you Bo. Your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yes. Be warned Bo you're heart will choose immediately after you return to your reality. This person has been destined for you since the dawn of time and once it is done it cannot be undone. A bond will form when you leave here and the bond is sacred. The last time it happened was with us." Freyja gestured to the man beside her and smiled warmly.

"You will be together for the rest of time, each burdened to know and understand everything about the other. We can not tell you anything more about the bond as it effects each couple differently, but we can give you one warning. The bonded are one, when one lives the other does also. When one dies, the other does also. Good luck Bo, we know your heart will choose favourably."

Bo's heart began to race as she was sent back into her own reality. A blue glow erupted from the amulet engulfing the succubus into a column of light. A single strand broke away from the column and moved slowly toward Bo's chest, stopping at the spot on her chest Tamsin had touched in the bath tub so long ago. Freyja's face appeared in the column and she smiled.

"You're heart has chosen Bo. For your sake, and hers be strong, be kind, be you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

**Okay guys, I just got a review from 'Lady Slytherin Of Camelot' that really changed my view of the way this was going so I rearranged a couple of things and changed some things around. There are a few little changes to the previous chapters but not much except the structure and a few little hints of things. I decided to take out the whole Kenzi and Hale part because it's been brought to my attention that it was all slightly unnecessary and time consuming and I agree. I hope you guys enjoy the changes and stuff but if anyone really objects let me know and I'll change stuff back. Also there's a new part towards the bottom of this chapter than involves a lot of feelings that should have really been addressed by now. Sorry for the wait guys, college is kicking my ass right now.**

**-K**

* * *

Bo was pulled suddenly back to reality. She was suddenly hyperaware of everyone around her staring in her direction. Every valkyrie in the room was looking at her, their mouths agape and their eyes wide with expectancy. In a sea of blonde hair and blue eyes she finally found Tamsin. She seemed to be glowing, standing out from all the other valkyries. Everything about her seemed better to Bo. Her eyes were a sharper shade of cobalt than she had ever seen, her hair was shining brightly in the dim lit room. For a second, Bo felt like Tamsin was the only other person in that room. Not her father, not the other valkyries, just the two of them. The succubus was brought back to reality all too soon when Tamsin started forward. The valkyrie was on Bo within seconds, clinging to her as though her life depended on it. Which now it did.

Neither of the women had time to explore what the bond had actually done to them, they had a happy sunshine gang to save. Bo's body shifted, she stood taller and more proudly. The new flow of energy running through her veins was invigorating and she knew exactly where to direct it.

"Odin." It was little more than a whisper but it was still enough to knock him out of the powerful trance he was in. He was shocked to say the least when he turned around to see his daughter and Tamsin surrounded by Valkyries, his own guards, in a fighting stance.

"Well. Isn't this cute. I see you survived Tamsin."

"No thanks to you."

"Snappy as always. How i've missed you."

Behind him, the portal was showing a mess of frozen black figures surrounding Dyson, Hale, Kenzi and Bruce. While her father was distracted, Bo attempted to figure out how he connected to it. Suddenly she was looking at Dyson, through the eyes of the creature her father had previously been occupying. When she spoke her voice was different, more coarse and low, but it was still her voice.

"Get out of here. Tamsin and I are gonna fix this okay." It wasn't a question.

"Go get 'em BoBo." The small goth girl was the only one brave enough to speak. With that Bo left and was back facing off with Odin who was seemingly oblivious to what she had just done. He was too occupied with talking to the valkyrie by her side.

"You're awfully quiet Ysabeau. Something on your mind?" It would have been a sincere question if it had came from anyone other than the person standing directly in front of her.

Bo lost control and charged at her father, all the pent up anger she had been suppressing releasing from her small frame. When she was within arms reach of him she was stopped, as if she had crashed into an invisible forcefield. In the space of time it had taken Bo to reach him, Odin had summoned more of the skeletal beings and was using them to fight against the rest of the valkyries, including Tamsin.

The succubus could feel Tamsin's anger, and knew she was fighting. The fact that Odin dared to touch the valkyrie sent Bo swirling. With renewed vigour she broke through the previously impenetrable forcefield surrounding the older man. Her eyes were beaming, the blue iris' threatening to burst and release a cascade of lighting blue chi. Odin apparated behind her and took hold of her from behind, placing his arm over her neck and locking into place. The brunette pulled him over her shoulder intending for him to hit the floor with tremendous force. She lost her balance however, and was now vaguely aware of the fact that the man had apparated behind her yet again. She tried again and again, each time he simply dodged her attacks. She was becoming frenzied, incapable of thinking about her actions before she tried anything. She could feel Tamsin's pain now. It was getting stronger. Every time one of the disgusting underfae got a hit on the blonde Bo reeled. She was fretting for her safety and knew she had to end this quick. But how?

_What do I do? I have to be me but how do I be me? How do I stop him?_ A light flashed in Bo's eyes. _Be me! _She had never accepted her succubus side. Not fully. She blamed it for the deaths of her partners. Her first boyfriend Kyle all those years ago had traumatised her, left her contemplating how monstrous she was. Tamsin had helped her more than anyone to understand that she had to embrace who she is. It had been a long time coming but Bo was finally ready to do it.

* * *

The air around the brunette began humming with energy. Her eyes were glowing brightly in the dim light. Without warning she began to suck the chi out of everyone in the room. Everyone apart from Tamsin. She felt the effects of the chi immediately and apparently so did Tamsin. The valkyrie's body was becoming extremely flushed, she was basking in the rejuvenating affect the chi seemed to have on her, even though she was silently wondering why the chi Bo was sucking had an affect on her at all.

Her father, meanwhile, was finally succumbing to effects of having his chi drained. Bo had repositioned her energies on her father alone, instead of continuing with the other valkyries but the brunette was becoming increasingly more worried. _He shouldn't be alive by now. I've never sucked this much chi from anyone. I don't even know if my body can handle this. _In truth her body couldn't, no matter how powerful she may be. That's why Tamsin was there, this is why she needed someone else. Tamsin was absorbing the extra chi, using her own body as a type of container for what Bo couldn't handle. That's what the bond was for, and that's how she would be able to tap back in to the chi. Well, that was one of it's uses.

"Bo, stop!" Tamsin's voice rang out. Bo didn't think twice before she brought herself down. Her father was know on his knees panting.

"Why? What is it"

"The amulet, use the amulet. He can't be killed!"

Odin was the weakest he had ever been. No one had ever came this close to doing what the women were about to do. Even in his state current state he could appreciate Bo's power. She was perfectly unique and exceedingly powerful. Never again would there be someone like her.

Bo grabbed the amulet around her neck and ripped the rope it was hanging on. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and clenched them both around the amulet. Knowing for some reason that this is how she it had to be.

* * *

"Well done Bo." were the last words to leave Odin's lips as he collapsed into a giant beam of cobalt light. The strong surge of colour emitting from Bo and Tamsin's hands was mesmerizing. When it had finally dissipated, the two women gasped in unison. Physically drained from the exertion of their actions. Before them lay a single blue crystal, almost identical to the one held between their hands. Tamsin walked over to the newly formed crystal and held it. It was hot and had a dark aura surrounding it.

"I know exactly what to do with this."

Tamsin placed the crystal in her pocket and signalled for Bo to come closer.

"You did it." It was almost a sigh, and sent shivers down the succubus' spine. Even with one of the biggest battles of her life only minutes in her past, the valkyrie still managed to affect her through the adrenaline.

One by one the valkyries behind the pair picked themselves up and stared at Bo. In unison each valkyrie dropped to one knee and bowed to the succubus and her companion.

"What are they doing?"

"I seriously forget how much of a baby fae you are. How can you have just taken down fricking Odin but not know a valkyrie's pledge of servitude and allegiance."

"Pledge of what?"

"God, they are swearing loyalty to you Bo. You're the new Odin."

* * *

Bo pulled Tamsin back to her room. The door was there all the time now, considering her father no longer had control over Asgard. That was her job now, according to what Tamsin had told her at least. The brunette was pacing now, slowly wearing away the floorboards beneath her long leather boots.

"But does that mean.. But I'm not... Why can I hear so many voices? What's happening? I'm not a.. I can't.."

"BO!" Tamsin had been sitting with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, trying extremely hard not to scream at the succubus/recently appointed almighty ruler of Asgard. Tamsin brought her hands to Bo's face and just looked at her. The brunette wrapped her hands around the valkyrie's arms, content just staring into the blonde's eyes. Tamsin edged closer, impossibly slowly, and kissed her softly. She ran her tongue across Bo's lip and nibbled at it, enjoying the extreme softness. The shorter woman melted into the kiss, completely at the will of the valkyrie in front of her. It was by far the softest kiss the pair had shared, not rushed or frenzied, just simple and caring.

Bo couldn't deny her feelings now, they were bonded after all which meant the valkyrie had to know how she felt. Not that she wanted to deny them, she just wasn't sure that the valkyrie was ready for all of this. Obviously Tamsin was attracted to her but Bo had no idea if her feelings were reciprocated fully. She was totally in love with the Tamsin and she didn't know how the other woman felt. That combined with the new pressure of the family business and the building noise in the succubus' mind from all the valkyries that she was supposedly now in charge of was making her head hurt. She needed some relief and she knew the valkyrie could give her a some, no matter how little. The brunette pulled back from the kiss and leaned into Tamsin, resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Tamsin?" It was barely a whisper, and if all of the valkyrie's attention wasn't currently on the younger woman she would have missed it.

"Mhm." Tamsin decided that she would allow the succubus to do all of the talking, she was never very good at it although she knew she'd have to talk eventually. The succubus usually had a way of getting to the blonde like no one else could.

"How..." Bo was hesitating so the blonde knew whatever she wanted to say it was important. The valkyrie began rubbing slow circles on the succubus' back. She kissed her forehead and urged the young woman to continue.

_Oh god, she's rubbing my back. She's being... sweet. _Bo was completely shocked but still extremely excited at the fact she inspired this from the valkyrie.

"I...I just need to know how... How you feel about... About me"

_What? She doesn't know how I feel about her. How could she not know?! She's the one with the explaining to do. How the fuck did I help with Odin. I'm only a Valkyrie. Except I feel different now. It doesn't feel like i'm expiring._

"Tamsin?"

"Bo?"

"Are you gonna.. er.. answer?"

Tamsin pulled away from Bo and held her at arms length before it was her turn to pace back and forth.

"Look Bo, i'm not the one who should be answering this here. You are the one that has a fucking girlfriend already! You are the one that needs all the feelings and shit. You are the one who.. You made me feel and... And now your questioning me! If anything I'm the one who needs to know how you feel! Go Bo have I done anything in these past few days to make you feel like I don't care about you?! No I haven't! You're such a clueless baby fae.. And.. And I love you anyway!" her voice turned into a whimper "And I don't know if you love me back."

Tamsin was on the verge of tears. She was straining to keep that lump in her throat from causing her a real emotional breakdown. Not once, in any of her lifetimes had she cried and now she was about to. Bo just stood there, staring. Every moment she and Tamsin had shared these past few days was running through her mind. She stayed like that until she finally got the courage to say what she had wanted to since the night Tamsin had gotten into her room.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl or the characters.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Bo and Tamsin's admissions of love. Because of Bo's reluctance to take over her father's position in Asgard, the pair had left the succubus' room as little as possible. Bo had repeatedly sent Tamsin out to bring her back food so that she wasn't swarmed by valkyrie's, but she was starting to realise that she would have to leave soon. Asgard needs a leader to run properly and she could feel the unrest from the rest of the valkyrie's through the link she now shared with them. It had taken less than two days for every valkyrie to pledge their allegiance to Bo, which only made her more upset about the whole thing. Freyja hadn't exactly warned her that this would happen, but she suspected that no-one actually knew. After all, the only person to ever rule Asgard was Loki so why would anyone know the rules about passing the torch as it were.

Tamsin walked back in the room, arms full of food, to find Bo sprawled across the bed with her head buried in a pillow.

"Hey succu-slut. You're gonna have to get up at some point."

"Later." A muffled reply came from the brunette.

"That's it." Tamsin started towards Bo, clearly annoyed with her behaviour. "Pull yourself together Bo. It's not just you now, you have all of the valkyries in fucking Asgard ready to do whatever you want and you're sitting here wallowing like it's the biggest burden in the world!" The blonde had grabbed Bo's arm and pulled her up, a little to hard according to the expression on the younger woman's face. Tamsin was still getting used to having her strength back. She had been feeling more and more powerful since stepping back into Asgard, but this was different. She felt like she was at the start of a new lifecycle, not at the end of one counting down the days until her demise.

"Ouch!" "Oh come on succubus, I barely touched you." Bo's brow furrowed and her mouth changed into a false scowl. Despite the fact the older woman had returned to her usual bitchy self Bo couldn't stay mad at her. She had an extreme soft spot for the valkyrie and she was only trying to help. Even if her methods were slightly unorthodox.

"Look Tamsin I don't know what to do okay? I didn't sign up to be this almighty ruler that all of the valkyrie's out there think I am." The emotion in the brunette's voice was increasing with every syllable. "I wasn't built for this okay."

"Well I wasn't built for this Bo! Look at you, you haven't moved out of this room in days. You haven't even attempted to get up. I've literally had to coax you out of bed every morning and trick you into putting clothes on. I'm restless Bo and I need to do something. You need to do something."

"What can I do?"

"You can start by getting off the bed. Good. Now I want you to sit on the carpet."

"And that is going to achieve what exactly?"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

Bo walked to the middle of the room and proceeded to sit down, crossing her legs when she finally reached the carpet. Tamsin walked towards her and mirrored her exactly, sitting opposite to the other woman, at a slight distance away from her.

"Look, you clearly aren't ready to face the shit out there so we are gonna do something to help us both."

"Which is?"

"We are gonna try and figure out this magical bond that Freyja so graciously informed you of."

The blonde didn't wait for a reply and instead held her hand out for the succubus to hold.

"Didn't think you were the hand-holding type." Bo was mocking the older woman who was clearly not amused by her response to the gesture. Tamsin clenched her teeth as a signal for Bo to comply, which she did without any further comments. There was an instant spark of electricity when the women touched each other. Neither of them could deny it, fortunately they didn't want to.

"Okay let's get started."

* * *

**Later that night.**

The pair had been sitting on the carpet for what seemed like not time at all to them, but was actually much longer considering the sun was beginning to set. As well as the exceedingly strong connection between their separate consciousness' the women had discovered so much more about their connection and it's sheer strength. Apparently Bo and Tamsin: could sense when the other was in danger; were hyper-aware of each others emotions and needs, which explains why Tamsin had been extremely on edge, she was actually just worried for the succubus who was clearly distressed, and they could actually send images to each other through their telepathic connection. That in itself was completely unheard of, but held no comparison whatsoever to thing the pair had discovered last. They could use each others powers.

Each had stood at opposite sides of the room and attempted to use their Fae talents so that the other could know how it felt, however the whole experiment took an unexpected turn when Bo's face began to shift in time with Tamsin's. The two women were extremely shocked but had to know more so continued to repeat the process until both women had experienced the other's abilities. After they were both settled on the conclusion that they could use each others powers, basically whenever they wanted to, Bo had decided to postpone any further activities. Even though she was feeling invigorated from her new level power she still needed to re-fuel. She had been hungry every since her and Tamsin had sat down in the middle of the floor. The knowledge that the woman who she loved, who loved her back, was within touching distance of her the whole day excited her to no end. Of course Tamsin knew. She had been exactly the same, but she knew how to restrain herself. The blonde's only weakness was the look Bo would give her when she was hungry. The brunette would tilt her head down slightly, run her eyes across the valkyrie's bod until they were black with lust, then run her tongue across her lower lip before finally taking it into her mouth and nibbling on it, waiting for Tamsin to register her intentions. It just so happened to be the look the shorter woman was giving Tamsin right at that very moment.

"Bo." It was a warning. The pair had been experimenting all day which had left them both feeling drained. Clearly the succubus was powering through it. _Two can play that game. But she is gonna work for it._

"Mhm." Bo's eye's hadn't left the blonde's chest since Tamsin spoke.

"My eye's." Tamsin stepped closer to the succubus and took hold of her jaw, pulling her head up so their eyes would meet. The taller woman leaned down, and whispered "are up here."

The feeling of Tamsin's warm breath on her skin sent shocks throughout Bo's body. It seemed they were also hyper-sensitive to each others touch as well. Bo was an excellent lover and had found her match in the older valkyrie, but neither of them had been prepared for the feelings coursing through their skin at this moment. It was as though every glance, every touch, every little noise was setting each of their bodies on fire. This was the first time since before Odin that they had been the slightest bit intimate. Tamsin had clearly taken a huge step by admitting her feelings for Bo and had to take some time to recover. She was an excellent warrior, an excellent cop, and a brilliant lover but she had never been a good talker. The ability to express her emotions had always eluded the blonde, until recently. She just needed time to adjust, and that period was definitely over.

Bo leaned forward slowly, invading the blonde's personal space. She attempted to put her hands on the taller woman's hips only to be stopped completely by two strong hands wrapping around her wrists. Tamsin leaned in again, this time lowering her voice to a sultry tone before speaking.

"We are going to play a game." Bo gulped, she clearly wasn't expecting this but had no objections what so ever. When the brunette nodded, Tamsin's head dipped again to whisper the rules of the game.

"We are going to kiss." Bo's eyes widened, thoroughly happy with the direction in which this escapade was headed. "No touching. If you touch me, I win. If I touch you, you win. Get it?" The brunette simply nodded again. "The winner... gets to do _whatever _they want to the other person. _Whatever _they want. Okay?"

"Bo managed to collect herself enough to finally reply to the valkyrie. "Okay but you're going to regret this." "As if babe, i'm part succubus now remember. If you think I was good before, which I was, I'm going to blow your mind now." The prospect of Tamsin using Bo's own succubus powers against her both scared and excited her to no end. "Bring it on."

* * *

Tamsin had dragged Bo over to the bed, intent on making this extremely hard for the succubus. She had never been a fan of losing; that wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Ready?" The blonde didn't even wait for a reply before she was on Bo. The valkyrie knew how much Bo loved to run her hands over her hips and through her hair, it was one of the things she particularly enjoyed about the succubus, and she would try to exploit this fact as much as possible. The kiss built extremely quickly, with Bo being the one to run her tongue across Tamsin's lower lip, begging for entrance. Bo's resolve was fading quickly and she had to grasp her hands together behind her back. _Damn you valkyrie._ She was on the verge of breaking when Tamsin's hands began to edge forward ever so slowly towards her thighs. The brunette had let her guard down, falsely thinking Tamsin was closer to the edge than she was. The younger woman was releasing the hold she had on her own hands. She wanted them free the second the valkyrie lost so she could get started immediately, but Tamsin had other plans. The blonde was leaning heavily into the kiss which was causing Bo's head to spin. Tamsin was beyond gorgeous, and even though Bo had her fare share of attractive lovers, none of them were on par with the blonde in front of her. That sheer desire for the valkyrie was causing her to falter. Her hands were beginning to move back around to the front of her body, whereas Tamsin's hands had stopped moving completely. The blonde was completely in control and Bo had no idea, she was far to engrossed in the kiss. Tamsin had only one more thing to do to make sure that Bo would lose. She began to pull back, away from the kiss. That was it for Bo, she had to have the valkyrie and she was leaning away. Intending to stop the blonde, the succubus raised her hands and pulled Tamsin's own face back towards her own earning a triumphant giggle from the blonde. The valkyrie removed Bo's hands form her face and pulled back to look at the succubus, a smug smile plastered across her face.

"You." Tamsin leaned in again to give one final soft kiss before her own game really started. "Lost."

* * *

**To answer Lady Slytherin of Camelot's question they will be staying where they are for a while but ultimately they will be returning home. Unless I change my mind that is :P**

**Also, just a quick warning, the next chapter will be pure smut so you can either skip it or skip to it. Whatever floats your boat. Enjoy.**

**-K**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Come on Tamsin, it doesn't matter. It's just a game." Bo was trying extremely hard to distract Tamsin, who was currently looking for something in her duffel bag, giving the brunette an amazing view of her ass. "You lost succubus. Deal with it." The valkyrie was wearing a menacing smile when she turned around, hiding whatever she had found behind her back. The brunette had begun to un-button her shirt whilst the valkyrie was preoccupied. She knew it would provoke a reaction from the valkyrie, she just didn't know whether it would be a good or bad one. Either way she knew the blonde wouldn't disappoint. Tamsin's eyes widened when she saw what Bo had been doing while she was searching her duffel bag. "Stop."

"Make me." _Oh she did not. _Tamsin dropped her mystery item and lunged at Bo grabbing her wrists and holding them to her chest. "I said.. Stop." The shorter woman could not hide the look of excitement in her eyes. No-one had ever dared to be dominant with her until now and she was loving every second of it.

Slowly the blonde released her grip and stepped back from the succubus. "Take it off. Take of your tank-top as well and wait over there." Tamsin quite firmly ordered, never taking her eyes off of Bo while she continued her previous actions.

"You do what I say. When I say it. Okay?" Normally the older woman wouldn't bother to ask but she wasn't sure how Bo was going to take this, it's not like anyone has ever tried this with her. No-one would dare, considering she is a succubus.

In actual fact Bo was more than okay with the whole thing. She was loving it. In that moment she was exceedingly happy to have practiced using the bond with Tamsin because she could send her a brief amount of how much she liked the situation to the other woman without being awkward about it. The second Tamsin received the silent okay, she was back on track and didn't intend to pause any more.

In the space of time it took Bo to remove her shirt, the blonde had been able to retrieve the item she had previously dropped on the floor without Bo seeing it, whilst simultaneously not removing her eyes from the gorgeous woman in front of her. The succubus was positioning herself on the bed when Tamsin started forward again. This time she wasn't going to let the succubus surprise her.

"Close your eyes." The valkyrie crawled on top of Bo and straddled her hips. Once she was comfortable with her position she brought Bo's hands up above her head. Fortunately there was just enough room on the headboard for the blonde to attach a silk tie around Bo's hands. She had used handcuffs plenty of times before and knew they left a mark. She didn't want to mark the succubus, at least not on her wrists.

She tied Bo's hands securely, making sure they weren't tied too tight. Slowly the blonde dragged her finger tips down Bo's arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"Can I open-" Tamsin silenced the woman beneath her with a finger pressed to her full lips.

"You can speak when you are spoken to."

Bo bit her lip, knowing full well what that did to the valkyrie. She didn't need her eyes open to feel the peak in the other woman's aura; which caused her to be extremely proud of herself. Tamsin stilled for a while, needing to take a minute to calm down and take in the woman beneath her. If she was going to carry out what she had in mind, she was going to have to keep extremely controlled. Bo's bra clad breasts were gorgeous, and her nipples were already hardening underneath the lace from the slight contact the valkyrie had allowed her. "Don't do that." A smile threatened to form on the succubus face, but was stopped when Tamsin shifted down Bo and began to remove the younger woman's jeans. The blonde slowly peeled the jeans down and off of Bo's flawless form, taking a second to appreciate the vast expanse of skin now in front of her.

Tamsin ran her hands slowly up the brunette's legs, starting at her ankles. She could feel Bo's agitation at not being able to touch her or even see what she was doing. Tamsin hadn't even let the succubus open her eyes, which could be an explanation as to why the succubus was extra sensitive to her touch. The valkyrie knew Bo wouldn't last much longer if she kept this up, and the blonde planned on keeping this going for a long time.

"You can open your eyes."

Bo didn't hesitate and her eyes were open before Tamsin had finished speaking. The succubus' eyes were almost black with lust. If the blonde hadn't already known how turned on Bo was, she definitely knew now. The look in the succubus' eyes was all the encouragement Tamsin needed to continue her painfully slow assault on the succubus.

At that moment, the valkyrie decided she would test the pair's ability to share their powers. What better way to test a succubus' charm than during sex? With a mischievous grin on her face, the older woman's hands began to wander again. Starting form Bo's hips and working her way up. When the blonde reached just under Bo's breasts she began to send a wave of charm through the succubus. Bo herself had never had this done to her and was revelling in the experience. The younger woman's breath hitched and she bit her lip suppressing a moan. "I could get used to this." Tamsin winked at Bo who was still struggling with the handcuffs above her head. In an attempt to heighten the brunette's want even more, Tamsin got up and slowly began to strip. Putting on an extra provocative show for the succubus that not many people had previously had the joy of seeing.

When Tamsin was in only her bra and panties she climbed back on top of Bo and leaned down to pepper kisses all over the jaw and neck of the woman below her. Gently sucking in some places and nipping in others, being sure to soothe the small bites with her tongue. A low growl was forming in Bo's throat and Tamsin knew she couldn't take much more. By this point Bo had her head thrown back against the pillows of the bed, allowing the valkyrie better access to her neck. She was pulling harder on the ties now and Tamsin knew it was only a matter of time before she broke out of them. Because of Bo's current position, it was easy for the blonde to sneak her hand between them without her knowing. When the valkyrie's hand finally cupped Bo's centre she let out that growl that she had been denying herself. It was low and throaty, sending a wave of arousal down Tamsin's body straight to her core. As quickly as the relief had came, it had disappeared. When the brunette opened her eyes again, she was greeted by a very smug looking valkyrie. Bo almost went to talk but hesitated, she needed release and she couldn't risk disobeying the valkyrie again. What Tamsin did net was completely unexpected. The blonde lifted herself up and began to untie the succubus' hands. Although Bo wasn't actually aware of this as the valkyrie's breasts were mere centimetres away from her face. A sigh of protest escaped the younger woman's body as Tamsin pulled away. It was in that moment she realised her hands were free and began to move them towards the woman straddling her.

Realising Bo's intentions, the valkyrie moved back carefully and planted herself between the other woman's legs. She took the brunette's panties in her mouth and dragged them down her legs, with a little bit of help from the other woman. Just as Bo was about to grab her face she scowled.

"I didn't tell you to move your hands. Put them back."

Bo complied placing her hands back above her head.

"I untied your hands for a reason Bo." Tamsin's eyes lit up at her own statement. Whatever it was the thought clearly aroused her. "I want you to touch yourself." Bo's jaw dropped initially. She refrained from touching herself as it had no benefit for her, it usually just made her more hungry. But that look in Tamsin's eyes in that moment was one of pure adoration. It was plain to see how much the valkyrie worshipped Bo, how could she deny her something that would make her happy when she herself reciprocated those exact emotions.

Bo chose to reach behind her back before fulfilling Tamsin's orders to unhook her bra. It slid off her body with ease and she let it drop at the side of the bed. Satisfied that the valkyrie wasn't complaining, Bo proceeded to let her hand wander down her own body. Caressing the skin until she got to her mound. The blonde's eyes had never left her hand, and when it started moving Bo swore she could see Tamsin's eyes glaze over with lust.

Tamsin was biting her lip, transfixed by the movement of the succubus' hand. Whilst Bo was enjoying the experience, she knew it was nothing compared to what the valkyrie could do for her. The younger woman knew that although Tamsin was enjoying the show, she wanted to be the cause of her orgasm. Almost immediately as Bo had begun to clim higher Tamsin had grabbed her wrist.

"Stop."

That was it. The older fae had finally lost it. "Hands to yourself. If you touch me.. I stop." There was no more talking. Tamsin positioned herself and buried her face in the apex of the brunette's thighs. "You're.. So.. Wet." Tamsin panted. She loved the taste of the succubus and was taking her time to revel in it. She ran her tongue in between Bo's silky folds, parting them as she went. When the blonde had reached Bo's opening she pushed her tongue inside.

"Tamsin." Bo was breathing heavily now, using every ounce of will power she had to stop herself reaching down and tangling her fingers in the golden locks of the gorgeous valkyrie. Tamsin responded to the brunette's moans by pulling out her tongue and giving her whole core a strong wide lick all the way to her clit. Deciding that was the best place to target, the blonde put all of her efforts into stimulating Bo's bundle of nerves, whilst bringing her hand up to tease the succubus' nipples. The second a finger ran over the succubus' nipple, she let out a strangled moan.

"Tamsin." Bo was begging without giving the valkyrie the pleasure of hearing the words that she seemed to love. "Yes Bo." Tamsin sucked Bo's clit into her mouth and released it with a pop before speaking. A hiss left the brunette's mouth; she wasn't going to last much longer. Especially because she couldn't touch the woman who was making her feel so good. "Just say it." "Fuck Tamsin. In.. Inside please!" That was all Tamsin needed to hear before she slipped a finger easily into Bo's core, setting up a steady rhythm. Her mouth had returned to the younger woman's clit, knowing the extra stimulation would drive Bo crazy. For the second time since Tamsin had arrived, Bo's knuckles were white from holding onto the bed sheets. The valkyrie added another finger into the thrust causing the woman beneath her to moan loudly. "Oh God!"

"Oh honey, I'm much better than God!"

"Don't stop Tamsin!"

Tamsin had removed her mouth from the succubus' clit, in favour of worshiping the vast expanse of skin around Bo's chest and neck. Just as she reached the brunette's neck she began to thrust faster, using her thigh for leverage. "Tam.. Tamsin." The younger Fae's breathing was completely erratic now as she was nearing her peak. Teetering on the edge without falling completely over into bliss. As the brunette began to tremble, Tamsin added a final digit and began to curl her fingers, reaching that rough spot that drove Bo wild. At that Bo snapped. She had to hold Tamsin; she had to hold the woman who was making her feel like this. In seconds her fingers were raking down the blonde's back, almost hard enough to draw blood. The valkyrie was past caring that Bo had disobeyed her because the succubus' touch had temporarily eased the throbbing in her own core.

Bo began to tremble, extremely close to her peak. "Har.. Harder" Bo growled. As soon ass the blonde complied Bo came completely undone. "Tamsin... I'm.. God Tamsin! TA-" Her moans were muffles with a fierce kiss. The mind-blowing orgasm ripping through her entire body, lighting every nerve she had on fire.

Tamsin was still pumping in and out of the valkyrie, all be it at a slower pace, allowing the younger woman to ride out her orgasm before finally stilling and removing her fingers. The blonde couldn't help herself and took the fingers into her own mouth sucking away at Bo's wetness. Not being able to get enough of the succubus' taste Tamsin leaned down and lapped up the rest of the wetness pooled at Bo's core, intensifying the after-shocks currently running through the succubus.

"Like I said." Tamsin paused still panting form her own exertion. "Better than god." With a wink and a soft Kiss Tamsin fell to Bo's side, happy to wait for the succubus to recover before they continued.

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait. I think I'm going to just be updating weekly from now on, but don't hold me to it. It might be more frequently if I get the time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I realise it's been such a long time but that's why I have left you with a slightly longer chapter than usual. Hope you all don't hate me too much. Oh and let me know if you enjoy it. The notifications I've been getting are the only things that are reminding me I have to write lately****.**

* * *

Just as Bo climbed onto Tamsin's lithe form, alarm bells began ringing in both of their heads. The once silent minds corrupted by panic and feelings of confusion. Tamsin attempted to contact one of the higher ranked valkyries to see what was going on, but was greeted with equal confusion on her part.

"Come on Bo. Work starts now."

"But-"

"No buts, we'll pick this up later. Get dressed." Tamsin was already in her jeans when she flung the succubus' previously discarded clothes towards the bed. The brunette looked at her in shock before finally relenting and getting dressed.

_This better be fucking good._ Not only was Tamsin worried, she was now extremely sexually frustrated. That combination in a valkyrie can be extremely dangerous.

When the pair reached the commotion, what they found was two valkyries arguing loudly.

"What is going on?" Tamsin immediately took charge of the situation. The valkyrie's immediately stilled, a silence enveloped the room as they turned to stare at the blonde and brunette. "What is going on?" Bo echoed.

"My Goddess, we meant no harm. Things are not as smooth as they once were, patience among us wears thin. We have been caged for almost a week and there are soles to be attended to."

_Tamsin?_

_Yes?_

_I have no idea what to do. Help me._

"Halt your bickering. Ysabeau need take leave to begin processing these thoughts. You shall hear from us within the hour."

Bo left the large hall with Tamsin moments later, allowing the older woman to guide her back to her room. The worry was evident on Bo's face when she reached her own quarters again.

"What am I going to do Tamsin? I didn't want this.. I don't want this. I can't make decisions for valkyries or run valhalla."

"Bo. Calm down. There is a way." The succubus' head rose to look on in anticipation. "Relinquish the title to a worthy valkyrie."

"Can I do that? I mean how would I chose?"

"You don't. There is legend of a battle to become the ruler of valhalla, before Odin's time. The winner, was Freyja."

"Amulet Freyja?"

"You got it succubus."

"Okay well how do I do it? Is there a special ritual?"

"When is there not a special ritual? Jeez your baby fae is showing again."

"I thought love was meant to make you softer, jeez Tam Tam."

"I don't do soft."

"Oh alright. I bet you won't be able to say that a year from now."

"It's a bet. Now come on, we've got work to do."

Bo and Tamsin were standing atop the pedestal of the throne her father had once rested upon. The pair did so with intent of addressing as many of the valkyries as possible. The telepathic link serving as only an annoyance on Bo's part. With the bond now in place, however, she will never be without the annoyance of the link. The giant marble hall filled with whispers, each valkyrie having a different theory of the announcement they had all been called to hear.

"Silence." Bo's voice echoed around the hall immediately silencing the sea of blonde that stood before her.

"I am Ysabeau. Current ruler of Valhalla. A title that doesn't suit me. I wish to bestow it on another more worthy than I." At that moment Bo was thankful for the link she shared with Tamsin. She would have been clueless if not for the lines the valkyrie was feeding her. The hall remained silent, but the link was buzzing. The brunette could feel it in the back of her mind, causing her agitation to rise.

"In attempt to fins a worthy valkyrie, a tournament will be held. Tamsin will proceed to explain." With a small nod and a comforting brush on Bo's arm Tamsin stepped forward and began to speak.

"Upon sundown of the third day from now, one valkyrie from each order shall be selected, by yourselves. When selection is complete the tournament shall begin. Over 5 days each valkyrie will be subjected to multiple tests of the mind, body and soul. Only one will be held victorious, and as such become the ruler of valhalla. May the gods bless you all. You are dismissed."

The crowd broke out in talk immediately. Each conspiring as to who would be put forward from each of the 20 orders. There were many fierce valkyries among the crowd. Most with glorious achievements to boast of, others only few.

"This is going to be interesting." Tamsin mused as she made her way back to Bo and their shared quarters. "Now that has been dealt with." Tamsin paused to wrap her arms around Bo's waist, lean her head down and slowly place kisses on her jawline. "What are we going to do for the next three days." Feigning ignorance, Bo plastered a confused look on her face. "Well, I think I better get some laundry done, and oh god i've been meaning to ask one of the valkyries to teach me all of the salutes and proper pleasantries before wednesday..."

Tamsin knew when Bo was lying. She could sense it in the succubus' aura. "Are you absolutely sure of that?" Tamsin breathed into the brunette's ear before proceeding to gently nibble at her lobe. The action sent a shiver down Bo's spine. "Well I did have something I needed to finish off." "And what would that be succubus?" When the blonde had reached Bo's pulse point, her hands snaked further down Bo's body to gently squeeze her arse, knowing Bo loved it. The succubus' breath hitched; she was done playing games.

"Oh fuck it." Bo threw Tamsin on the bed and began her assault on the valkyrie, with the need to repay the older woman for their earlier activities.

* * *

3 days later

As much as Bo protested, Tamsin had finally managed to get her out of bed and ready. They had used the three days for pleasure and it was now time to get back to business. The time was by no means wasted, but Tamsin still felt like she had to do something except sate the succubus' every growing hunger. Eventually the valkyrie decided to send a message to the happy sunshine gang who were sure to be worried by now. The blonde had sent the message on the second day of her hibernation period with Bo and was still waiting for a reply from the succubus' friends. _Her friends._

"So all I have to do is repeat your words again."

"That's all. Don't worry you'll do great. Shakespeare was a pal of mind, he taught me some stuff." With a wink the valkyrie turned towards the podium where they had stood 3 days ago. Each Order of valkyries had chosen their best warrior to put forward and all they had to do now was conclude the tournament.

After a brief speech, guided expertly by Tamsin, the 14 valkyries had been announced. The large hall was buzzing with excitement at the chance of a tournament. It was such a rare thing for valkyries to show anything other than cold indifference, so their behaviour was certainly a shock for Bo and even more so, Tamsin. Taking a step closer to Bo, who turned around to meet the valkyries gaze, Tamsin began to talk about the procedure.

"Okay so there's this room where we, well you, can monitor everything. The tournament lasts until there's only one valkyrie left or until everyone comes to an agreement about who should win." Bo's head was nodding but she was somewhere else, the valkyrie could tell.

"Are you even listening to me?" The taller woman raised her hand in front of the succubus' face and began to click.

"I'm listening Tamsin. All of the valkyries die till there's one left." _That's what she's upset about._

"Look Bo," Tamsin brought her hands up to the brunettes face and forced her to look directly at her "There's no other way." Bo broke away from Tamsin, clearly distressed at the situation.

"I'm basically killing 13 valkyries Tamsin! All because I can't live up to my father.." Bo trailed off, retreating to the confines of her own mind.

"Bo. Listen to me. You have way surpassed your father. What is it that Kenzi said? About the staff of righteousness. She could have handled it but she knew the job wasn't for her so she declined it. I'm sure there was a movie reference in their somewhere. Oh wait 'with great power comes great responsibility and the Kenz has enough on her plate right now'."

Stifling a laugh, Bo finally looked up. "How do you always know what to say?" "Just a gift I guess. Come on, you need to rest. The tournament starts tomorrow and we can't have you being all irritable tomorrow. That's my job."

It was the day of the tournament and Tamsin was practicaly brimming with excitement, it was in her nature. Bo however was decidedly more solemn about the whole thing but knew it was necessary. The rest of the valkyries seemed extremely eager to have such an oportunity _god knows why _Bo thought to herself. Unfortunately there wasn't a lot of thinking to herself lately and the blonde to her right had picked up what she had thought. "Bo, this is necessary. Okay? I mean look at them all. They are excited. All of them. This is an event Bo, not an execution. It's not your culture and I get that, but this." Tamsin stared at the crown of valkyries before them. "This is what we do. This is what we love. Stop worrying." Slowly Tamsin turned to face the brunette and brought her head doen to place a chaste, comforting kiss on the shorter woman's lips. Wherever that sppech came from, Bo was okay with it. She could tell the older fae was letting her walls down for her and the thought warmed her heart. Tamsin, now fully comfortable with the fact Bo had finally relaxed, began walking forward towards the group of Elder valkyries who would be adjudicating the tournament. She indicated for Bo to follow her by gently tugging on the succubus' hand.

* * *

**SIDE NOTE: I want to finish this story quickly so i'm not going to go through the whole of the tournament but I will outline it quickly. If you guys really want a full length description i'll post one.**

* * *

Over the three days the fourteen valkyries had competed in seven tasks. Each systematically knocking out another opponent by defeating or killing them. They were down to the final three competitors. Aria, Raven and Sarah. So far Sarah, of the 3rd division, was the favourite to win. Raven was classed as a viscious opponent and Aria. Aria wasn't expected to make it out of the first round alive. She was from the 14th division. Valkyries worthy of the title in that division were practically non-existant. As such no one wanted the embarrassment of ptting forward a nomination, which left someone to volunteer.

Aria was not a fighter. At all. She was known for her kindness and charitibal nature. Her puppy dog eyes were however renouned and she seemed to have a way at getting what she wanted. Since she was very young Aria had been a skilled manipulator and now in her 3rd life she was harnessing the skill to her full ability.

"I like Aria." Bo leaned in and whispered into Tamsin's ear. "Aria? Seriously?" Tamsin scoffed. She asumed that the leader of the valkyries had to be fierce and strong. To her they needed to emit authority and presence, Aria did neither. "Look Bo I know you think you know a lot but trust me. This girl won't win." Tamsin words fumbled around the brunettes mind for a second before she replied. "Wanna bet?" The blonde's eyes widened a little at the question. She had never been one to refuse a challenge and she certainely wasn't going to start now. "Okay succubus, what are we playing for?" "First tell me who you think will win."

"Easy. Sarah, hands down."

"Okay, Sarah it is. I choose Aria." Tamsin scoffed again.

"Fine, that just makes things a lot easier for me. Now... What's the winner going to get?"

"Well I was thinking.." Bo paused to raise herself closer towards Tamsin's face and whisper in her ear. "I know you've always wanted to... roleplay." The valkyrie's jaw dropped and her eyes glazed over at the thought of it. She gulped and nodded, willing the succubus to continue.

"Here's the deal. You win, you get to choose what we do. And you get to be on top. I win and I get to be on top. Still want to take the bet?" Bo paused after every sentence prolonging the blonde's fantasies. Tamsin's heart was racing and her breathing had become shallow, which didn't go unnoticed by the succubus. Unable to form words Tamsin simply nodded rather than try to hough some form of communications out of her completely dry mouth. _

It was time for the last trial. Raven had been knocked out in the semi-final. She lost to Sarah. Aria was already safe as she had gotten her immunity by completing the hidden challenge in that round. She had to identify over 150 different roots and berries, which was no small feet considering it involved a mix of both human and Fae.

A voice boomed around the trial area. It startled Bo at first as she almost didn't realise it was hers. "You have made it to the final round, please proceed to the arena for the final challenge." Both girls immediately made their way to the arena, Sarah walking with a cocky swagger, one hundred percent sure the title was hers. As proven throughout history, however, one can be too sure of themselves. Sometimes to their own detriment. The tall blonde, clad in tight blak trousers and a less than skimpy sports bra, was striding proudly towards the arena. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her unusually defined abs creating a slight sheen to her seemingly blemish free skin.

Coming from the opposite direction was a much smaller blonde. At about 5'10" she was considerably shorter than the other valkyrie but in any other circumstances quite tall. Aria was much less sweaty than her opponent, having exerted herself as little as possible in the previous rounds, which was quite a brilliant tactic considering the challenge she was about to face. Aria was dressed in tight black trousers and a much less revealing light blue vest top. Her long hair was tied into a tight ponytail. J_ust like Tamsin does hers_ Bo thought. There was something about the girl Bo liked. She couldn't put her finger on it, it was instinct. It was like she knew that this young valkyrie was going to do great things. What those great things were she had no idea. Secretly the brunette had also been observing Sarah. She noticed that the bulkier blonde was a lot meaner than her opponent. She was viscious and ruthless. Qualotoes not to be messed with and definitely to sometimes be reveired. However, she lacked compassion. Bo could tell from the way she acted, the headstrong blonde was arrogant, unfriendly, unnaproachable.. The list goes on. _She isn't what a leader should be._

* * *

The last trial was nearing. Each opponent preparing on opposite sides of the arena. Sarah was extremely certain she'd be able to cope with whatever came her way. Although she was hoping for a bit of physicality, she really did enjoy a good fight. As such, her warm up consisted of sparing with her trainer and fellow valkyrie Symoné. Symoné was a quiet woman by nature. Silent but extremely deadly. She had fought and won many battles in the past, somehow managing to acquire a soft spot for the hot headed valkyrie she was currently training. The pair were going over surveil techniques while Raven was building up a sweat and warming up her muscles, not that she needed to. Her last challenge had barely ben over an hour. The tournament was designed that way. It was designed to break people. The order of events just happened to speed that up by causing the valkyries to become fatigued.

Aria was on the other side of the arena also preparing. She was a loner. Very independent. With her own order being so small she had gotten used to it that way. She was the youngest valkyrie so had no friends. Well no valkyries had friends, but she didn't have any sparring partners so to speak. Her own mother had died when she was a little over 100 leaving her to get on with her life. Valkyries, although extremely stoic and independent, tend to have strong connections with their mothers. This is sometimes the only emotional connection they ever get, which is why it is treasured. Although she was robbed of this special bond, Aria was not bitter. She understood that sometimes life got in the way and you just have to get along with things bette life leaves you behind. The young valkyrie had mastered this talent. She held no grudges, which for a valkyrie was extremely unusual. She tended not to cause or be involved in conflicts. The slender blonde woman was a contradiction of all the usual conformities average valkyries shared. She was different. Very different. But sometimes being different in a world full of people trying to blend is better. don't you think?

Naturally, Aria's warm up was unconventional. She was currently sitting on the floor cross-legged waiting for someone to initiate the final challenge. It was something she did often. Not for any particular reason, she wasn't meditating or anything. It just soothed her. The silence allowed her a serenity that living with hundreds of other valkyries prevented reaching more often than not. She also felt like she could sense her mother somehow when she did it. The feeling was completely indescribably.

Both valkyries halted when the signal came. A small hologram appeared before each of them signalling that when the doors open the challenge would begin. Both stood and walked over to the doors. Rachel bouncing between her feet, whilst Aria opted for a more still stance.

"3, 2, 1. Begin."

The black doors slid open revealing an extremely high wall of green. The bushes were lined with ivy and seemingly beautiful flowers, those of which Aria knew to be extremely deadly and avoided at all costs.

Bo took a deep breath. She and Tamsin were situated above the arena on a huge ledge looking down at the ensuing challenge. Every other valkyrie was watching the events of the day on a projection in the large hall, no doubt buzzing with excitement and placing bets.

"What are those racks for?" Bo leaned closer into Tamsin. With the space to themselves she had been able to perch on a sofa left in the room with them almost unimaginably close to her valkyrie. Tamsin's arm was draped around the brunette holding her close.

"They are full of weapons and supplies. You can take as many supplies as you can carry, but you are only allowed two weapons."

"That's it?" Tamsin let out a noise from her throat signalling that she was in agreement with Bo's apprehension.

The blonde could easily cope with two weapons but she understood that the succubus relied a lot on her many, many daggers.

"Here we go. Sit back and enjoy."

At first Bo was extremely hesitant. The thought that two valkyries hunting each other was considered entertainment in Asgard made her feel sick. That was until she realised that this was the way they lived and she had no right to judge them.

* * *

They valkyries were now 10 hours into the challenge and Bo had drifted off at around the 6th or 7th hour, happily snuggled into her valkyrie's shoulder. A knock on the door roused her a little bit. Tamsin off handedly signalled for the person behind the door to enter. It seemed as though she was almost expecting it. "Your order." An extremely quiet voice said as the young valkyrie wheeled over the cart full of food towards the couple. "Just there's fine, thank you." And with that the young girl was gone. Disappearing almost as fast as she appeared. Meanwhile Tamsin was still unaware of Bo's conscious state and was trying to wiggle towards the cart for food. Despite her slender, toned frame, the woman could really put it away. The sleepy brunette slipped her hand, that was currently resting on Tamsin's stomach, under the blonde's shirt causing her breath to hitch. The valkyries head immediately spun around and she greeted the wide awake woman with a smile which was returned tenfold. "Good morning babe." _Babe? Did she just call me babe? Awww Tamsin! _Bo blushed and put her head down. Almost immediately the valkyrie tensed, assuming she had said something wrong. Sensing the action, Bo looked up again and kissed the taller woman on her lips, it was chaste and quick, before looking into her eyes and whispering "I like it." She leaned in and kissed her once more for good measure before eyeing up the food and asking what had been ordered. Tamsin's eyes lit up as she began to reel off everything on the cart. Judging by the array of pastries and chocolate, the blonde had a little bit more than a sweet tooth. That was when Bo noticed the 3 bottles of vodka perched on the lower shelf of the cart. Upon seeing them, the succubus couldn't stifle a laugh, which led to a strange look from the blonde. Bo simply said "Vodka" in explanation. "Oh shut up succubus.I can't enjoy a good tournament without a bit of something something. Now if you'll excuse me, I think something is going on with my girl."

"Hey, I thought I was your girl!" Bo swatted Tamsin, faux hurt plastered across her face. "You're my.. You're my everything Bo, not just my girl. Now let me get back to this. I have a bet to win!" The succubus was completely silent. Where did that come from? She absolutely loved it, but it was unusual. The brunette could sense Tamsin's awkwardness and decided to put her out of her misery. "Who are you and what have you done with Tamsin? My Tamsin knows she has no chance of winning." "Okay that's it."

The blonde pushed Bo off of her and pinned her to the couch fully intending to silence her in a completely different way, until she noticed her hands were rested perfectly on Bo's thighs. The most ticklish place on the younger woman's body. With that realisation Tamisn began torturing the succubus until she couldn't breathe from the sheer laughter coming from her throat. "TAMSIN.. I can't.. I can't brEATHE." "Are you going to be quiet from now on?" "Yes! I promise" "Okay." Bo released an extremely long sigh at the sensation of actually being able to breathe again. "I'm gonna get you for that later." Tamsin glared at her. "Shutting up now." Bo mimed a little zip being closed over her mouth and throwing away a key to back up her point.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading. :) I've already started writing the next part so it should be up quicker than this one was. I also have an idea for another fic that hasn't been done yet. Well not that i'm aware of any way. Happy reading and just a quick update this fic will probably be concluded in the next few chapters or so. **

**-K**


End file.
